Everything Happens For A Reason
by BettyBest2
Summary: When the unexpected happens causing Sonic's life to shatter all around him, will he be able to remember a promise he made and actually keep it? "... I want you to move on from this moment. To find happiness and to always remember that I am with you in your heart and watching from above, OK?"
1. The Unexpected Happens Life Goes On

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. They all belong to SEGA.

The story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>~1~<strong>

**-The Unexpected Happens. Life Goes On... Right?-**

My heart pounds frantically as my feet move faster against the metal floors of the facility. I draw closer towards the exit that I never want to reach for if I do I will lose someone very important in my life. The building around me shakes and rumbles as it prepares for an event of ultimate catastrophe and with a final burst of speed I blast out of the exit as a wave of massive heat washes over me.

I turn around and watch as the base explodes into irretrievable pieces and a scream of despair rips from my throat. "Tails _NOOO!"_

I sink to my knees as I stare at what use to be Eggman's latest base, but is now a pile of burnt rubble. Tears leak unhindered down my face as I recall what occurred before I was forced out of the base.

_Again I attempt a spin dash at the piles of rubble my little brother is trapped beneath, but again it does nothing, but leave me shaken as if I'd run full force into a brick wall. Again and again I try to remove the rubble, but it appears to be useless. I can't give up though. My little brother's life is at stake!_

"_S-Sonic," I hear him call out to me softly, weakly._

_I stop and get as close as I can to him to make sure that I can hear his every word. "Don't worry buddy, I'll think of something to get you out of here," I try to reassure him, although things are beginning to look pretty bleak._

"_Sonic, there's not much time left before the base e-explodes. You have to get out of here," he tells me calmly as if he's already accepted his fate._

"_No! I am not leaving you here! I will find a way to get you out of here!" I growl fiercely, fighting against the panic and fear that begin to rise as a robotic voice announces that there is only a minute left until self-destruct._

"_Big brother… Sonic… I am glad to have known you all these years. These have been the happiest times of my life and I'm glad to have spent them with you. I love you Sonic and I want you to move on from this moment. To find happiness and to always remember that I am with you in your heart and watching you from above, OK?" he says with conviction and resignation._

_30 seconds. Grief chokes me as I stare into his innocent baby blues. "I love you too, Tails, and I will always remember you. You were—are—the best little brother a guy could ask for."_

_I hear him sniff before he says, "Go, Sonic, there's not much time, even for you."_

_With a final look at the pile of rubble my little brother is buried under, I turn and run, something I never thought I would do._

Now he is gone. My best friend and little brother is gone. I'll never see him tinkering with one of his inventions again or hear him ask me if he can sleep in my bed because there's a thunderstorm going on. I'll never get to go on adventures with him again or get lectured by him on how reckless I can be, even though I'm the older one. He'll never get to grow up and experience all the wonders of life because… because… He's gone.

In the blink of an eye I disappear from the scene, no destination set in mind.

~XxX~

Word spreads fast on the death of Miles "Tails" Prower as well as the disappearance of the world hero Sonic the Hedgehog. I do not wish to be found by my friends or seen by the world, in fact I plan on staying 'Missing' permanently, but before I vanish I have unfinished business to take care of.

I find Eggman's newest base and infiltrate if flawlessly. It's as if I'm not even myself anymore and I'm not, not really. The death of my little brother is driving me to do things I never thought I would. I find him alone in one of his many rooms located in this base looking at his security camera feeds, waiting, as if he knows I'm coming for him.

I drop down behind him silently and just look at him for a moment. What I plan to do, is the same thing that happened to Tails. Leave him here trapped with no way out as his base goes up in flames.

Without even looking behind him he speaks. "So you've finally come. I knew this day would come the moment I found out that fox boy hadn't made it out alive. For the record I had not planned on him dying. You were always my target, he just had the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I know I can't stop you, Sonic, just know that I am sorry for your loss," Dr. Eggman informs me, still having not taken his eyes off the screens in front of him.

I take no comfort from his words, heck I hardly feel anything at all. Just the vast emptiness inside of me from the loss of the only family I had ever known. So with barely any regret I tie him up with the rope I'd brought with me and hit the self-destruct button on the panel before me. I leave the room and break off a piece of pipe nearby and wedge it through the door's handles, ensuring he has no way of escape.

I then walk calmly out of the building knowing that the world's main threat has finally been dealt with and I can truly disappear without any worry for the world's safety. As I reach a certain distance a loud explosion sounds, but I keep walking. Justice hasn't been served, not really, because a life for a life isn't how it really works, not for me at least.

FIVE YEARS LATER

The green hedgehog above me drops me carelessly onto the bed below me, as he begins to get ready to leave.

"That was a good lay, Blue. One of our best yet, am I right?" Scourge arrogantly proclaims while depositing his condom in the trash bin nearby.

I simply lay there, staring at the ceiling silently, trying to ignore his comments as usual. I hear an impatient sigh before Scourge speaks with irritation. "No reaction, huh, Blue? If this keeps up I might have to just find someone else to spend my nights with here at the club. There are plenty of hot chicks here that would love to spend the night with me."

I stay silent, look intently at the ceiling. He's bluffing, he always returns. There's something about dominating the world's former hero that always brings him back, not that I really care.

I hear him stand and head towards the exit. "Well, I'll see ya 'round, Blue," with that the door closes behind him leaving me in my solitude. I sigh before getting up and heading to the bathroom back here to clean up.

After Eggman's death, the world had a field day. Some thought he had committed suicide out of guilt, having never been the cause of death for someone, even though he claimed he had wanted to get rid of me time and time again. Some say I did it, but there was really no proof, the place having exploded and all. No one really knows what happened there, except for me, but I suspect that my old friends might have guessed. I was never 'found' and people stopped looking for me after a year.

I had wondered around for a while lost in this world, but there's only so much you can do when you're trying to not gain attention from the world. There was also the fact that I couldn't just get anything free anymore if I was no longer a hero, so I had to find a job where no one would know me or care who I was if I wanted to survive. So one night I so this place, a club of sorts actually, called _DirtyBoy Mobian_.

Having no other options, really, but to see what this place was about and if I could work there without recognition, I walked in and was immediately blinded by the sight of scantily clad Mobian's dancing erotically on stage while people practically threw money at them.

I watched for a while, not out of perversion, but to see how they worked. It wasn't too hard, really, from what I could tell. I was pretty flexible and acrobatic from all the fights I endured, so if I wanted I could probably dance around one of those poles as well.

I had looked away from the stage to see what else was in this club. There was a bar, and also a place for people to dance amongst themselves. So this was like a strip/dance club of sorts. I walked towards the bar and noticed one of the strippers walk to the back with male Mobian. I kept that in mind for later thought as I decided to see if I could possibly get a job here.

I had asked for the manager, who happened to be a very attractive and flirtatious female white bat by the name of Rouge. Despite my hopes she knew who I was, but assured me that most people probably wouldn't because they were either drunk or didn't care.

I asked for a job and she told me 'Sure why not' before telling me exactly what I would have to do here in her club. Apparently this wasn't just a strip/dance club like I had assumed earlier, I would also have to have private sessions with clients if I really wanted to earn money. Being a stripper really didn't earn you much, because you got whatever was thrown at you. The real money comes from the private sessions.

She told me I didn't have to take the job, since I hadn't known what the entire job entailed, but I quickly told her that I was OK with it and would take it. She was a little surprised for a moment, before saying I would have to be tested and such as well as show her my stripping abilities before I could really be hired.

I had a day to truly think about things before I had to go through the required procedures to get the job. The next day I thought about it long and hard, before just deciding I had nothing to lose. I knew I had never slept with anyone before, so when I did go through with my first session if I got the job, that's how I would lose my virginity. A sad thought, but one I would soon learn to live with.

So I went and had a full medical exam, which proved me clean, obviously, but also revealed something I never knew about myself. I was a bit shocked and still shaken when I went to do my stripping audition, but still managed to do surprisingly well, for having not done something like that before. I was embarrassed and nervous, but Rouge told me I was a natural.

"You've got the job!" she had told me once I was finished. She told me of the rules and regulations and the fact that I can have certain rules during my sessions, which I was happy to hear.

"All of our customers are tested regularly to ensure our employees safety, so you don't have to worry about that, Sonic." That was good to hear, but that was only part of my worries.

She told me when I was to work and what the prices were for certain things I did during sessions. I nodded and took note that I would have to learn these things and quick, if I wanted to make a profit.

There was just one thing I wanted though. "I don't want people to call me Sonic, if that's possible."

She had smiled and said, "Sure, hon. I think I know the perfect name for you. How about Blue?"

I thought about it for only a second, before nodding. From then on I would be called Blue and I had only one rule when it comes to my clients. They _always_ had to wear a condom, even if they were clean.

I have learned a lot in the past few years and one of those things is how to please a guy. For some reason, I don't get a lot of female clients, it's like all of the guys are attracted to me or something. I had never really thought about if I was into guys or girls back then and this job helped me realize that I like being with guys more than girls, even if I do hate the circumstances.

I just don't like being in control when it comes to sexual encounters, even if I do try my best to please the customer. I don't really like what I've become, but I had no choice, really. When Tails died it felt like I died with him and I just didn't know what to do.

I sigh and exit the bathroom, clean and ready to get back to work. I sometimes wonder how disappointed in me he is.

* * *

><p>This is my first story and I've worked very hard on it, nearly half a year to be precise. It's already completed, so I'll be releasing a chapter per week on Mondays, unless something comes up. I really do hope you all enjoy this story. It would've been beta read and maybe even improved upon more, but my beta reader just vanished before even starting on the story.<p>

Oh, btw, this is the clean version, which is found here and on my account on DeviantArt under the same username. The uncut version is found on (Sonadow dot com) make sure to remove space and parentheses and add an actual dot, under the same username and title.


	2. Not Your Average Work Night Pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. They all belong to SEGA.

The story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>~2~<strong>

**-Not Your Average Work Night Pt 1-**

"_Sonic…" a voice I know so well that it hurts whispers._

"_Tails!? Where are you?" I yell into the fog that surrounds me, as I spin frantically in circles in search of my little brother._

"_Sonic… Why didn't you save me?" He demands coldly, voice suddenly closer yet I still see no sign of him._

"_Wha—buddy I'm sorry. I-I tried my hardest. It kills me every day that I couldn't-" I tell him desperately before his voice cuts in._

"_You're _weak._ That's why you left me to die. You didn't love me enough to get me out alive." His voice was so filled with loathing it caused me to fall to my knees in shame and despair._

_Tears trek silently down my cheeks as I take the verbal abuse to heart. "Tails… I'm so sorry. I love you so much, buddy. I never wanted this to happen."_

"_Oh can it. You were my hero. Now look at you. Just a common whore," he mutters darkly._

_I recoil back as if I had been struck, but don't deny his words. I hear footsteps approach over my silent cries and look up in hopes of seeing him again despite his ire, only to chock in silent horror at the sight of him._

_Blood. That's the word that can best describe him at the moment. Almost every inch of his once pristine sunset orange and white fur is covered in blood from deep gashes. Bones can be seen peeking out from parts where they were so badly brokenly they pierced the skin. But worst of all were his eyes. So full of hate and agony they might as well have been ice chips from the deepest tundra._

_I shiver from the fierce glare he penetrates me with, but for some reason can't seem to break my gaze. I feel like I'm slowly icing over, dying just by gazing into the eyes of my dead brother. Is this the punishment I get for letting such an innocent life be snuffed out? As my breath comes slower, softer I can't help but think 'I deserve it.'_

My room is suddenly filled with the sound of harsh breathing as I awake from that horrible dream. My dull emerald eyes quickly scan the room in fear before glazing over with tears unbidden. I grit my teeth as harsh sobs rack my body.

Those type of dreams have haunted me for the past four years, or more precisely, since I started working at the club. I know Tails would never say those horrible things to me and that really that's what I think of myself, but I just can't help but feel that he really is disappointed in me.

Lifting a fawn furred hand I roughly scrub at my eyes to wipe away my tears before climbing out of bed. I numbly go through my usual routine of preparing for work as I freshen up and eat in my dingy apartment.

Although I work five nights a week, it's still only enough to just get by, thus the lack of more than the bare necessities—not that I ever really needed more than that anyway.

I sigh as I finish the remainder of my food—spicy flavored ramen—before dressing in a black short sleeved midriff shirt and low ridding tight jeans. Grabbing my keys and putting on my famous shoes—something I refuse to give up since Tails made them—I head to _Dirtyboy Mobian._

~XxX~

Tonight wasn't as busy as usual despite me having had two customers already, but I'm not complaining despite my need for money. Even though it's not busy I know Scourge will be around, which subconsciously puts a frown on my face. He is my highest paying customer, but also my worst. He constantly tries to get a rise out of me, wanting me to develop a more 'personal relationship' with him, as he says, but I want none of it which makes being in his presence a difficult task at times.

I sit at the bar with a soda, being one year short of being able to drink, as I observe my surroundings, not exactly in a hurry for another private session.

Furred bodies are everywhere, whether they're dirty dancing on the dance floor, stripping on the stage, or making out in a dim corner. People are enjoying themselves, I suppose, and I can't help but question why I would ever be in such a sleazy place, despite Rouge's high standards.

A shine reflects off of one of the golden buckles on my shoes and that silences my thoughts.

~XxoOoxX~

"He's at the back in one of the corner booths, just so you know. That's one of his brooding spots," I drawl to the dark hedgehog in front of me.

Deep rubies burn into my teal orbs after my comment. "I never asked for that information, Rouge. What makes you think I want anything to do with that hedgehog anyway?" his smooth voice calmly cuts through the air like a knife.

With a smirk I reply teasingly, "Well, you do come here every week, Shadow, and unless it's for the scenery I can't seem to think of any other reason."

His red streaked arms cross. "What? Do I need a reason to visit a comrade?"

I scoff. "Oh, come off it. We go on missions every other week_._ Hell, we see each other every other _day_. Try something else," I end while placing a hand on my leather clad hip.

His eyes bore into mine as he smirks deviously. "Fine. What if I were to say I came here for say… _entertainment_."

I hold his gaze for all of three seconds before bursting into laughter. "_Please._ These people are far below your tastes. If I couldn't get you to bat an eye then surely none of these people can… well none but one. Just admit it. You've been curious about him since you first heard about him from is old band of friends. Someone fast, strong, free spirited, and kind-hearted. Just go see if he's all you imagined him to be—but I warn you he's changed since… the _incident._" I tell him before walking off to get a customer a drink.

'_Maybe Shadow can help him find himself again,' _I think before taking out rum and coke and beginning to mix drinks.

~XxoOoxX~

I sip on my soda slowly, not wanting to have to go to the bathroom, which would require me to mingle bodies with all of these people and draw attention to myself. I huff a sigh in boredom and trace a fawn finger around the rim of my drink when a shadow suddenly looms over me.

My ear twitches in irritation, thinking it's Scourge, so I look up ready to snap a rude greeting only to be shocked breathless by an imposing figure. With the deepest ebony fur streaked with blood red, I stare into the ruby eyes of what can only be my doppelganger. Everything about him screams power. Even when I was the world hero I never gave off the feeling of such strength, unless I went Super.

Those thoughts help me tare my gaze away and look back at my drink allowing doppelganger to sit near me. He must want me for a session otherwise he wouldn't be wasting his time sitting by me. I take in a breath and start to implement some of the moves I've learned over the years.

I give him a flirtatious look as I scoot closer to his furred body. "So what will it be, handsome?" I ask while trailing my hand slowly up his stomach towards that fluffy looking patch of snow white fur on his chest.

He simply stares at me for a while almost apathetic of the situation, making me wonder if I'm doing something wrong before he speaks. "Hmph. Faker."

I pull back shocked and confused. "What?"

"You heard me. You know very well you would never want to willingly offer your body for money, so in a sense this whole situation is fake," he calmly explains.

I growl quietly in anger at his truthfulness and retreat back to my drink.

"So what's a hedgehog like you sitting here all by your lonesome?" his calm, deep voice intones.

A soft shiver travels up my spine at the sound of it, but I keep my eyes on my drink while answering. "What's it look like? Avoiding people."

He chuckles softly. Another shiver. "It doesn't look like you're doing a very good job of it."

My eyes flash for a moment as I snap at him. "Hey, you're the one who came over here, pal."

My eyes linger on his lips as he smirks. "You're right. I was just wondering what you of all people were doing in such a place like this."

That catches my attention and rises my suspicions. "What do you mean?"

He shrugs softly, uncaring as if commenting on the weather. "Well, I would think you would rather be outside roaming free, don't you think?"

My eyes snap back to my drink as I mutter, "I don't know what you mean."

I sense him get slightly closer as he answers. "Wouldn't you rather be racing against the wind… against sound and _win_?" he finishes all but whispering into my ear with his deep, husky voice.

My breath catches before I turn my emerald orbs to meet his red rubies. I study him for several moments before calmly asking, "How do you know me?"

He pulls back slightly his face going blank, a frown marring his face. "You could say I'm an associate of your old friends."

My heart rate increases as ideas race through my head, one thought stays at the forefront of my mind for the moment. "You're the Fake! Looking like me, hanging out with my old friends, you're probably trying to steal my old life!"

My anger quails under his glare. "I'll have you know, hedgehog, I possess far too much power to be anything but the real thing," he says while toying with one of the golden bracelets that adorn his wrists. I've hung out way to long with my little brother to know that those aren't just you're average everyday bracelets like the ones Amy used to ware.

The thought of my friends brings pangs of discomfort to my chest. "Yeah, well, that doesn't explain how you know them and why you're here," I grit out through my teeth.

"Well, before the Doctor's death he managed to hack into GUN's top secret files belonging to his grandfather Gerald Robotnik. He died before he could attempt to acquire 'Project Shadow' said to bring total destruction. Rouge being a master hacker and never one to turn down the possibility to attain something valuable, picked up where he left of. Only she didn't get what she expected," he pauses in his almost emotionless explanation.

_Rouge is a part of this?_ _Some type of hacker or spy even?_ _Has she told my friends about me?_ Out loud I ask hesitantly. "What did she get?"

His eyes meet mine. "Me. I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. Created to be the Ultimate Lifeform by Professor Gerald Robotnik aboard Space Colony ARK over fifty years ago."

My mind is blown away. Fifty years ago!? My eyes roam over his form. He looks a little older than me! And he was created for total destruction? But he seems so calm albeit cold and indifferent for the most part.

"You said you were meant to bring total destruction, so what happened?" I ask hesitantly.

"I never said I was meant to bring total destruction, just that I could, Faker. When I was first released from my cryogenic chamber I had amnesia. All I could remember was a slightly skewered promise I made to a dear friend of mine and I was hell bent on keeping it. I was planning on destroying this planet for what they did to her.

"But your friend Amy helped me regain my memory of what I really did promise, after many run-ins with her and that accursed Echidna. She helped me remember that I hadn't promised revenge on Earth's people, but to give them a chance to be happy." He finishes softly a hint of sadness in his voice.

This girl must have been very important to him. "If I can ask… what happened to her?"

"She was gunned down in her efforts to save me when the ARK was invaded by GUN soldiers," he states clipped, cold, and emotionless.

I gulp and speak. "H-how old was she?"

"Maria was 12."

I squeeze my eyes shut tightly. _Why does this keep happening? Why do innocents have to die so young, without even a chance to live? Why?_

My ears perk at the sound of his voice. "I know how you're feeling. I too have lost the only family I've ever known in a cruel twist of fate. It's excruciating at first and the pain never truly goes away, but with time it can get better. You shouldn't continue down the path in which you are going. Let me help you… Sonic."

I gasp softly at hearing that name. A name I haven't heard in four years. My eyes start to sting, but I fight the tears away. _I'm stronger than this… at least I used to be._

Standing abruptly I shake my head back and forth. "No there's no need. I'm fine on my own."

Shadow looks slightly dispirited and concern soften his eyes. "Sonic-"

"Don't call me that." My voice is cold, devoid of emotion as I move away from him.

He stands as well. "Alright, Faker. Just so you know, I'll be around if you need anything," he states turning his back to me as he walks away.

"Whatever. I don't need help and I won't need anything from you," I shoot in his direction knowing he probably won't hear me by now anyway, although his ears do seem to twitch as if he's listening…

I huff as I retake my seat only to be disturbed by an all too familiar voice. "Hey, Blue? Miss me?"

My eyes roll in irritation. _Heh, Yeah right._

* * *

><p>Thanks again to all those who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and look forward to next weeks installment!<p> 


	3. Not Your Average Work Night Pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. They all belong to SEGA.

The story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>~3~<strong>

**-Not Your Average Work Night Pt 2-**

"Ah don't be like that, Blue. You know you missed me. I know I missed you," he drawls taking a seat close to my person and practically drapes himself all over me.

My eyes glare in his direction and can't help but notice the large bulge in his leather pants. "Yeah, I can see that."

He smirks, showing off his abnormally sharp teeth. "I can't help it, Blue. You know how excited I get when I'm around my hedgehog," he proclaims pulling me closer.

A scoff. "I'm not yours, Scourge."

"We've been over this, Blue, time and time again. I want you. Besides who else would be able to take care of you like I could." Arrogance just about wafts off of him.

_Yeah you'd take care of me. You'd take care of me like a spoiled brat takes care of his toys._ "What we have is business, Scourge. Nothing more. I want nothing to do with you outside of that," I tell him feeling like a broken record.

"Sure, Blue. You're just playing hard to get. I like that. It makes _great_ foreplay," he purrs before bringing his lips to my neck where he begins to nip and kiss. His hands wonder and trail over my body before they start to reach forbidden areas.

Usually by now I would just give in and let him do what he wants, since he is my highest paying customer, but right now I'm just Not. In. The. Mood.

I abruptly stand up and away from him. "Actually, Scourge, I can't tonight."

The dumbfounded expression on his face would be hilarious right now if this was a different situation. "What do you mean 'can't'?" he asks standing as well.

"I uh actually promised another customer we'd have a session tonight, so I can't." I explain my eyes hastily searching around for an escape.

His eyes speak volumes on what he thinks of this idea. "Just tell 'em you found someone better, Blue. You're mine for the night," he states as if this is the truest fact in the world.

"Umm…" I turn half away from him still frantically searching. _Come on. Come on! I need an escape! _The darkest fur mixed with red catches my eye. _There!_ Before I can make a move arms are around my waist pulling me back into a body unwelcome.

"Come on, Blue. Let's head to the back where we can have some privacy," he speaks into my neck.

_He's talking to Rouge at the bar. I have to get there before I can't turn down Scourge's offer._ I manage to pull out of his grasp, slowly backing away from him. "I said I can't tonight Scourge. I made a promise." Quickly turning I look to the bar and for a moment my heart stops. _Where did he go!?_

I walk quickly in that direction and out of the corner of my eye I manage to see him heading towards the exit. _No! I can't let him get away!_ "Hey Blue! Get back here!"

I make a mad dash as my heart jump starts at the sound of perusal. '_Almost there… and just when I said I wouldn't need his help,'_ I can't help but note absent-mindedly. "Shadow!" He spins around in confusion and I jump into his startled arms.

"What?" he asks, confused as to why he suddenly has his arms full of blue hedgehog.

Before I can explain, my could be twin only more evil with color reversal shows up. "What are you doin' Blue?" he demands angry at having to chase down his prey.

Safe in the arms of Shadow—at least I hope—I tell him. "I told you. I promised another customer we'd have a session tonight."

"And I _told you_ to tell him to shove off. You're mine tonight," he growls, eyes turning ice cold.

Suddenly strong arms hold me gently, firmly against a black pelt splotched with white fluff and I know everything will be fine. "I suggest you leave this hedgehog alone. He clearly wants nothing to do with you tonight seeing as he promised _me_ some time alone with him." Scourge looks like he wants to protest, but thinks better of it. I can care less though, to busy nuzzling into the deliciously soft fur on this ebony's chest.

Icy blue orbs lock on to me before he speaks. "This isn't over, Blue. You're mine. Don't forget that," he promises before turning and disappearing into the crowd of dancers, probably to drown his sorrows in some other Mobian for the night.

I sigh relieved, still nuzzling into soft fur, feeling a hand begin to rub my back comfortingly. It takes a moment before I remember where I am and exactly whose arms I'm in before I break out of the embrace. "Hey, watch it, pal," I say as if it's his fault we were like that and I wasn't the one who buried myself into his arms.

He simply stares at me calmly. "Hmm. And you said you wouldn't need my help."

I blush slightly at that before I realize something. _How could he possibly have heard that? He was too far away… but he did say he was made to be the Ultimate Lifeform. Maybe that has something to do with it?_

I refuse to reply which he doesn't seem bothered by. He studies me for a moment before taking my hand and leading me towards the exit. "Hey! What are you-!?" I splutter in protest.

"You promised me the night, Faker, so I'm taking it," he replies in that calm voice I'm starting to begin to associate with his demeanor. I want to protest but I _did_ say that and he did help me out of a bind, so I owe him.

My ears lower slightly. _Just when I thought he wasn't like the others._ With a sigh I reply, "So what do you want?"

Outside the moonlight reflects off his crimson eyes making the sparkle and my breath catch. "I have no intention of paying for your body, Faker," his voice holds slight offense though it's hard to tell unless you listen hard enough.

My ear twitches in confusion. "Then what do you-?"

Faster than I can blink, I'm in his arms and the world is a blur around us. Nostalgia grips me hard and I can't fight back the wistful smile that graces my lips. "I thought you might enjoy the feeling of being… free for a while," he murmurs in my ear while cradling me close.

It's then that I realize that I'm not the one running. _He really is the Ultimate Lifeform… maybe we can race some time._

"We can race any time you want, Faker," he smirks down at me, making me realize I'd voiced my thoughts aloud, and not a moment sooner a sonic boom can be heard. My arms snake around his neck and my face worms its way into its new favorite place upon his chest.

All too soon though, we stop on the highest building in Station Square. He sits me down gently on the ledge of the structure and takes a seat next to me. I look over at him, wondering why we're here only to see him gazing up at the sky. I take a gander and gasp in silent awe at the plethora of stars shining tonight as well as the beauty of the shining moon.

"I used to live up there. Right there," he states pointing to a destination only he can see.

"What was it like?" I ask quietly not wanting to upset the tranquility of the night.

"Maria and I would get around to all sorts of trouble aboard the ARK. Nothing too bad, just enough to annoy the scientists and get the occasional scolding from the Professor. We always used to look out the windows at the vast amount of stars around us and to the Earth below us, wondering what it would be like to live down here."

"Why was such a young girl living in outer space anyways—if you don't mind me asking?" I question.

"Maria had NIDS, or Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, which means if she left the ARK the germs from the Earth would have killed her quickly. I was created to be the Ultimate Lifeform, to help find a cure for her disease. That was my purpose," he finishes solemnly.

"Oh Shadow…" What a cruel twist of fate. To be created to save that girl's life only to inadvertently be the reason for its end. My ears lower as sadness and anger consume me.

A hand on my shoulder brings me back to the present. "Son-Faker. I didn't bring you here to make you upset. I brought you out here to enjoy tonight," he says softly. I stare into his eyes, which seem much warmer than usual. I can't help but lose myself in them for a moment, noticing how they seem to be getting closer and closer… closer…

_Is he going to…? _I panic jerking back, forgetting that we're on a ledge and go careening over the edge. Now usually I'm not a screamer, but after living a dull life for the past five years I've forgotten the thrill of racing down buildings. My mind can't even recall how I used to handle situations like this, all it can seem to do is repeat the mantra of '_I'm going to die. I'm going to die! The ground is getting closer. The ground is getting __**closer!**_'

Just when I consider rolling into a spiked ball to attempt a spin dash that may or may not save my life, arms wrap around my waist and two words are yelled into the night air. "Chaos Control!"

Time seems to freeze and speed up all at once as the world blurs and darkens around us before, suddenly, we're back on the roof where we started. Heart pounding in my chest I keep my death grip on the hedgehog holding me before all but screaming, "What just _happened!?_"

With his arms still around me his usual calm, impassive voice responds. "Well, hedgehog, I just saved your life of course."

"Not _that_ part. How we suddenly appeared back up here," I growl not wanting to hear any of his smart remarks after such a death-defying moment.

He retracts one of his hands from my waist and I have to stop myself from grabbing it and putting it back in place, still feeling to shaken from the near death experience. _Look at me I've been reduced to the days of when I first started fighting Eggman._ I immediately drop the thought.

His hand comes back into view from his quills holding a green… Chaos Emerald. "I simply used Chaos Control with this emerald. I'll admit this whole situation was my fault. You're eyes are so entrancing, I simply lost myself," he murmurs the last part.

_Chaos Control with one emerald? Wait... Did he just say…?_ "What was that?"

He looks almost startled before his eyes go blank. "Nothing. We should get going. I wish to show you one more place." Before I can object, I'm in his arms soaring through the air as he hops from building to building, getting lower in height.

After we leave city limits, we come across a beautiful apple tree overlooking a sparkling lake. He sits me down on my feet under the tree facing the lake. I stare in awe at the crystal clear water as the moon reflects of its surface.

Shadow after a moment begins to speak. "Maria once told me that she wanted to be able to sit under a tree out in the open," his ruby depths turn to face me, "If you ever need to find me, and I'm not on assignment by GUN, I'll be here."

_Shadow…_ What is it about this guy that has me so… ensnared? He's so mysterious, strong, and handsome… My cheeks redden at the thought as I turn away. "Uhh thanks. For earlier," I say lamely, embarrassed of my thoughts.

"No problem, Faker. I wouldn't want you hurt on my account." He tells me gently.

I nod before turning to him and smiling. "Hey, maybe one day we'll race and get to see who's faster. You may be the Ultimate Lifeform, but I'm still the fastest thing alive," cockiness attempts to leak into my voice, wanting to move on from the heavy thoughts.

A shiny white fang greets me as he smirks. "Sure. We shall see. Now let me get you back. It's getting late, or shall I say early," he informs me as I willingly hop into his arms this time.

I'll admit, I've missed the wind blowing through my quills at high velocity, going so fast that the world around me is a blur. I snuggle more into Shadow's chest and silently thank him for this night, for helping me remember and experience it again.

We stop outside of _Dirtyboy Mobian_ where he stands me on my feet. I know this is where our paths diverge for now, but for some reason I don't want him to leave. I turn to him, still not knowing what to say only to gasp softly as warm lips brush my cheek tenderly.

"See you around, Faker." Before I can gather my wits, he's gone in a flash of light—Chaos Control, I assume. My fawn furred paw slowly goes up to my cheek where the feel of his lips still linger. Heart racing a mile a minute, my only thoughts are '_What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I thought I thought I would answer a couple questions I got from the last chapter.<p>

1. No Shadow and Sonic have never met before until last chapter.

2. Most of the events in SA2 did not happened, because 3 of the main characters were not there (Sonic, Tails, Eggman), but that will be explained later in the story.

I leave almost nothing unexplained in this story, you just have to be patient. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks to all those who reviewed! It is highly appreciated.


	4. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. They all belong to SEGA.

The story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>~4~<strong>

**-Secrets Revealed-**

Almost in a daze, I reenter the club and head for the bar where I know Rouge will be. Sure enough, clad in white, pink, and black leather flirting with a customer, no doubt to get extra money, Rouge the Bat stands. After serving them a drink she sends the male Mobian away with a playful wink.

Taking his vacated seat I begin to speak, cutting to the chase. "I don't have to tell you that I don't want my friends knowing where I am or what I do, do I?" Seriousness all too clear.

"Please. I've known them for years. If I wanted to tell them, I could have. I know that's not something you want, Blue," she tells me, for once serious instead of teasing.

"Oh yeah? Then why does Shadow know about me?" I demand wanting to know if she really can be trusted or not.

"Shadow is… a different case," she starts slowly.

Wanting to see how she can explain this one away I ask, "Yeah? How so?"

"He was always so… curious about you. And after Amy had jumped him for almost the hundredth time, confusing him with you, he demanded 'The insufferable girl with the grip of death' to tell him more about you. Now I was there at the time and although Amy was a bit reluctant to do so, you having been missing for a year by then, she told him all that she could. All about your heroics and kind nature, love of freedom and justice. Everything up until you went missing.

"I saw it then, in his eyes. You intrigued him like nothing else did. He wanted to meet you and he was dead set on finding you. I couldn't have him scouring the world in search of you when you were right under his nose. So I made him promise that if he didn't tell the others I would tell him where you were."

"But you had no right to do that!" I argue hotly.

"See, you don't know Shadow. Not fully yet. If I had let him search for you… he would have eventually found you-"

"You don't know that." I deny angrily.

"He _would have_ and trust me things wouldn't have gone as smoothly as they did today. He's had time to get used to you…" she trails off, eyes slightly widening after realizing her mistake.

"What do you mean 'used to me'? …Do you mean to tell me he's been coming here for the last four years spying on me and I didn't know!? I've done shows and a-and all kinds of humiliating stuff!" I exclaim in horrifying embarrassment at the realization.

"It's not that bad, kiddo. It could've been worse. You could've given him a lap dance one time and not even know it," she jests, fangs showing, her smirk so wide.

I lower my head into my hands in mortification, a groan escaping my lips. Wearily I look up. "Don't think I've forgotten about your part in this. You've known my friends for years now and didn't even tell me." I accuse.

"Oh yeah. That would have gone over really well. 'Hey, Blue, I'm tight with your friends Amy and Knuckles now. You're cool with that, right?'"

"OK, I wouldn't have been fine with it, but you still should have told me," I pout childishly.

"Like I should've told you that the Echidna and I are married with a kid," she says in a voice that I can't tell whether she's telling the truth or not.

"You're serious?" I ask dubious.

"Yep. Her name's Star and she's the cutest thing in the world," still unsure of whether she truthful of not.

I stare at her. She stares back. This lasts all of three seconds before she bursts into laughter at my expense. "No of course not!"

A sigh of relief. "Wow, you had me there for a second. I mean Knucklehead settling down?"

"_But_," she cuts in before I can go into a torrent, "We are engaged," she ends with a sly smile showing her ring finger. And big as day a diamond ring shines brightly. _How the _Hell_ did I not notice that? _

"Yeah, it took a lot of work and training, but I finally got him to see my way," she says proudly, happily oddly enough.

Jaw still dropped in surprise of this odd turn of events, I say the first thing that comes to mind. "C-congratulations?"

"Thanks. We're really happy. Though he does happen to miss 'The spiky blue pest' that used to bother him all of the time while he guarded the Master Emerald," she adds softly.

My mood drops dramatically. "That part of my life is over, Rouge. I can't go back."

"Blue, don't say that. They would understand. They still love you and miss you and wonder where you are-"

"I've got to go," I cut her off rather rudely standing up ready to make a hasty retreat.

"Wait! Don't forget this," she says handing me an envelope.

"What is it?"

"It's from your last customer," she says with a mysterious smile.

I can feel through the paper that it must be money, but decide to wait until I reach home to figure out more about it. "See you," I tell her in way of parting before leaving the raving club.

A ten minute walk through the darkened streets of Station Square, leads me to my dingy apartment building. After entering apartment 602, I immediately head to my bedroom and get ready for bed. Bare of the constricting clothing—I still prefer just shoes and gloves—I sit on my bed and pick up the envelope.

Inside is twice as much money Scourge has ever paid me and I didn't even _do_ anything! I don't know whether to feel grateful or pissed. So much has happened in one day and at this point I'm all for just going to sleep and putting off the heavy thoughts for another day.

So with that, the lights are shut off and I snuggle into bed for the night.

~XxoOoxX~

Easily maneuvering through the so called intricately placed laser beams, Shadow and I make our way through an enemy government base. On my left ear is an ear piece attached to a red lens with the ability to see the laser beams we're dodging. Not only that but we can use these bad boys for communication.

"So, Sunshine, how was he?" I speak teasingly, only loud enough for the mic to hear me.

"He's far more amazing than I could have ever imagined," his voice is almost longing.

"So when do you plan on asking him out?" I ask, hoping to catch him off guard, even though we're in a precarious situation right now.

And just as I'd planned, Shadow's head whips towards me almost causing him to run directly into a laser beam before he corrects his trajectory. '_Even Ultimate Lifeform's can get frazzled_' I think with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Rouge. I don't like him in that sense," he denies coldly.

We make it out of the lasers and quickly traverse through the plain metallic hallways. "Sure, that's why you've been watching him for the past four years, right?" A soft growl enters my ear.

"If you weren't interested you would have left him alone by now, not come every week on the dot; rain, hail, sleet, or snow. Just admit it, Shadow," I tell him gently knowing that this is a hard thing for him; admitting that he cares about someone so strongly after what happened with Maria.

"I would if there was something to admit, but there's not. I just see him as someone who could use a hand to get out of the situation he's in. I've been through what he has, so I know what the feeling is like. That's all, Rouge," he states in finality, but he should know I'm never one to give up that easily.

We arrive at our destination and I begin to hack the lock. Good thing we created a diversion on the other side of the building that will keep most of the people in here busy for a good long while.

"Look, Shadow, I know you never approved of my choice in Knuckles because you felt I could find someone better, but you never protested or teased because I was happy and that's what friends are for. You're my friend and I want you to be happy. I won't tease you for your choice because I think Blue boy would be good for you and you would be good for him," my speech ends with the swishing open of the door in front of us.

The clicks of Shadow's shoes is heard as he follows me inside the room said to hold the information GUN is looking for.

He turns away from me as his arms cross over his chest. "Fine. I… do like him," he admits softly.

I smile, not in jest, but in relief. _Finally we can start making progress._ Quickly walking up to the only computer in the room I start hacking through the files in preparation for downloading what information I can.

"See, that wasn't so hard. Now tell me. How did your impromptu 'session' go?" I ask hoping for juicy details, although I know they didn't do any deeds.

He takes a seat next to me, posture perfect as always, and begins to speak in a quiet tone. "It went relatively well, I suppose. Although, I did almost end up killing him on an unfortunate mishap," he states as if it's no big deal.

My fingers freeze on the keys momentarily before I resume and question him. "And how pray tell did that happen?" nonchalant as well.

"Well, I first took him to the tallest building in Station Square and told him about living aboard the ARK and Maria. I… well, sort of lost myself when looking into his eyes, which resulted into him falling off the building. I had to use Chaos Control to get him back to safety," he explains, slightly flustered in his memory of the moment, I imagine.

_I've never seen Shadow so flustered! It's actually quite adorable. He's got it _bad. _So he both kissed him and freaked Sonic out or Sonic panicked when he thought he was about to be kissed. _"So what happened next?" I ask not daring to tease him while he's being so opened, at the same time starting the download of files from the computer.

"Well, I took him to my special place in the field. I told him to always look for me there if I'm not on mission and he would find me. Afterwards, I took him back to the club…" he trails off uncertainly.

50% complete. _Hmm something must have happened before he appeared and gave me the money to give to Sonic._ "You're not telling me something."

"It's nothing too serious, Rouge. I simply… gave him a kiss on the cheek in departure," his slightly reddened muzzle tells me that it indeed was serious.

70% complete. "Aww how cute! No wonder he came in slightly dazed before he talked to me. You certainly know how to make a person swoon, Shadow," I tease gently although I'm pretty happy with this development.

His muzzle reddens even more before he asks hesitantly. "Do you think he was OK with it?"

90% complete. "I didn't hear him complaining about it. He's never experienced a situation like this; someone who cares about more than just sleeping with him. Don't give up on him. Things will work out," I tell him believing my words are true.

100%. File download complete. "Do you think GUN really believes this place is a threat to the United States?" I ask curious of his opinion as I remove the USB from the computer.

He stands with his arms crossed. Stoic as ever. "I wouldn't put it past them to just want to steal information on advances in weaponry."

"Yeah, well it doesn't really matter. Our job's done here," I say while putting the USB into the bust of my leather outfit.

We exit the room only to hear two guards heading our way casually conversing over the diversion we created earlier.

"I wonder who could have jammed all of the restrooms in the West and North wings of the base," the brunet male asks.

"No the more important question to ask is, why are they key card accessible only?" the blond male responds.

Before they can ponder this further they spot Shadow and me in front of the base's main computer room. All hell breaks loose in a matter of seconds. Red lights begin flashing on and off and alarms start blaring, giving me a slight headache from my sensitive hearing.

"Damn it!" I hear Shadow curse as we make a run for it. Guards are pouring in left and right from every direction and if we don't think of something soon we'll be surrounded with no way out.

Before I can voice this thought, Shadow has an arm around my waist and a Chaos Emerald held in the air. "Chaos Control!"

I close my eyes as the feeling washes over me. In the next second silence greets us and I open my eyes to see the jet we arrived in, before us. "I hate it when you do that," I tell him when he releases me.

"Yeah, well, it was either that or Chaos Blast that place to oblivion," he admits, which is something I know he'd never do considering the promise he made to Maria.

We enter the private jet, another mission successfully completed. The GUN driver takes off and I stretch tiredly, my wings giving a slight flutter behind me, ready to go to sleep until we arrive back at Station Square. "OK, Shadow, I'm turning in for the night. Try to get some sleep too, even though I know you don't need it."

Sitting in one of the cushioned chairs he replies. "That won't be necessary Rouge, as you pointed out. I'll be fine."

I can't help but turn to look back at his tone. Opportunity to tease spotted. "Oh don't tell me you're afraid to sleep. _Ohhh_ you have naughty dreams of you and Sonic, don't you?"

His crimson eyes practically burn me in his glare, but the blush on his face tells me all that I need to know. With a smirk I turn to my small room. "Night, Shadow."

"Goodnight, Rouge," he wishes me despite my earlier teasing. Behind closed doors, I let my teasing demeanor drop. _I really do hope those guys figure things out. They deserve happiness._

* * *

><p>Thanks again so much for the reading and reviewing my story, guys! It's nice to know that people actually enjoy this story and want to read more.<p> 


	5. The Start Of A New Friendship Right

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. They all belong to SEGA.

The story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>~5~<strong>

**-The Start Of A New Friendship... _Right_.-**

It's been a week since that eventful day. The day afterwards—or should I say night after—Scourge made a point of 'reclaiming me'. He even tried to say that we shouldn't use condoms so that we could feel more 'connected'. I don't think he ever saw me so cold. I still see myself as a virgin, despite having slept with people, because I haven't connected with anyone like that. Plus there's that other reason why I can't just sleep with anyone without a condom… He won't ever question my rule again.

Thank Chaos I only have to see him once a week, that week being an exception because he couldn't have me the first night. And as for Shadow, I haven't seen head or tail of him since that night. Rouge went missing not long after too.

I never used to think much of her long absences seeing as she owned the place, she didn't have to be here every day, but now I'm starting to think there's more to it than that. Shadow said she was a master hacker and she always seemed so above this place… And she's somehow engaged to Knuckles, having known my friends for _years_ without me knowing, so she's very secretive as well.

And Shadow. Why does he work for GUN when they were the ones who killed his friend Maria?

I shake my head with a sigh and look down at my choice of soda I have for tonight. '_How did I end up mixed up with the only two people connected with my past?_' I can't help but wonder with a frown.

"Why is it that whenever I see you it's with a scowl on your face?" a dark, intense voice that I don't think I'll ever forget questions.

"Maybe it's because people keep intruding on my thoughts," I say slightly annoyed at the interruption, yet refusing to admit that I'm somewhat happy to see him.

"It looked more like brooding than thinking to me, Faker," smirk all to present as he takes a seat next to me in my chosen booth for tonight. It's not my usual. This one's more hidden and tends to be used by couples who want to make out in private. The thought makes my face go red, even though I chose this booth just so that I could be alone.

"What has you so flustered all of a sudden, hedgehog?" he asks, curiosity in his voice as he leans in closer to my face, which of course has the opposite effect of calming me.

"Umm n-nothing," I protest strongly backing up from him slightly. _Why does he have to look so-! _"Umm I was just wondering what Rouge does outside of this club. Y-yeah! You said she was a master hacker and now that I pay more attention she seems way above this place, you know?" I finish hastily, glad this thought came to mind as a rescue.

Ruby eyes stare at me for a moment unsatisfied with my answer before he answers my question. "Rouge is my partner at GUN. We go on missions together. Before being hired by GUN she was once—and still is—the world's best treasure hunter, or more like thief. GUN captured her once and decided it was best to use her abilities for their benefit, thus she was hired, for the price of valuable jewels of course." He explains as if reading from a book.

I simply stare, still entranced by the sound of his voice. I can only begin to imagine how smart he is. I could listen to him for hours and never get tired of hearing his explanations.

"Faker?" he questions slight confusion and worry in his eyes. It's only then that I realize I was just staring at him silently for the last few minutes. '_What… was _that_?_' I question myself.

"Uhh sorry. I was just thinking for a moment. I've been meaning to ask you something. Why do you work for GUN if they were responsible for your friend's… death," hesitance is clear in my voice as I prod the sore subject.

He looks as if he was expecting this question sooner or later. "Well, for starters, the commander that ordered the ARK's invasion is long dead by now and his son is now in charge, although he's getting older now as well. Second, GUN isn't as ruthless as they used to be, so it isn't too bad working for them. Lastly, it's the only place where I can get paid for the skills and abilities that I hold. If I held my grudge against them they'd all end up ruthlessly murdered and I don't wish to break my promise to Maria, so I am giving them a chance."

In a way I admire Shadow. He was able to keep his promise to his friend, unlike me. My ears lower at the thought before a warm hand takes mine.

"What's wrong, Faker?" he inquires softly eyes warm and welcoming.

My heart begins to pick up speed and I feel heat rise to my cheeks. _What… is this feeling? I've… never felt it before._ "N-nothing. Just looking for a potential customer," I turn to look into his no longer warm eyes as I recall some of my earlier musings. "I'm grateful for the money you gave me last week, but I didn't really _do _anything and I can't keep accepting handouts. It just wouldn't feel right." I explain to him, already regretting saying anything as he removes his hand from mine.

"I don't plan on paying for your body, Faker, as I have already explained. In keeping you for myself, I end up making you lose your offers for the night, which is a good thing; however, you might not see that, so I feel I should replace the money you would earn while being with me instead of those low lives," he states it in such a way as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

It takes a moment for it to sink in, but if he's saying what I think he's saying then… "Whoa whoa whoa! Are you saying what I think you're saying? 'Keeping you for myself'. Do you… like me?" I ask hesitantly, wonderingly, my heart for some reason racing.

"I spoke with Rouge on our mission about this and she helped me realize that I… do in fact like you," his fiery eyes suddenly lock with mine. "I want you to be with me."

I… I honestly don't know him enough to make such a rash decision. If this was Scourge the answer would be a flat out NO of course, but Shadow seems different from everyone else.

With my mind made up I stand and turn away from him. "You seem like a nice guy, but I really don't know you well enough to start a relationship with you… But," I say turning slightly to meet his now hopeful crimsons, "I'm willing to make a new friend. Plus, you still owe me a race, pal, and I'm holding you to that."

Shadow stands up as well and now that I notice, he's actually _slightly_ taller than me. "How about we have a prelude to our race, Faker. From here to your home. Since I don't know where you stay, I'll mostly be following you to see if you really are as fast as they said you were," he voices as he starts heading towards the exit with me in tow.

I can already feel the adrenaline pumping through my blood. _How long has it been since I've allowed myself this freedom?_ Letting a bit of arrogance and playfulness leak into my voice I turn to him and smirk. "I hope this isn't just an excuse to find out where I live."

"Believe me, Faker, if I wanted to know I would. I'm not so low as to follow you around everywhere you go. Now are you going to start or do you admit that I'm the fastest," he teases, red rubies holding such mischief.

"Not a chance, pal. I'm just sad that this little test is going to be so short. My place is only a ten minute walk from here," a pout manages to worm its way onto my face.

"Then extend it a bit by racing through the city before ending it at your home. No need for long faces," his voice softer than normal informs me.

"Good idea," I say starting some of my old stretches I haven't done in _ages_. '_A good day to wear jean shorts and midriff shirt. I'm sure Shadow is getting a nice view when we're supposed to be starting a _friendship,_'_ my emeralds roll before I move to my starting position.

Out of the corner of my eye Shadow does the same and I take a deep breath before saying one last thing, "You want to know why they call me Sonic?" Then… I let go.

A sonic boom is heard as I travel past the speed of sound, the world blurring and yet still in perfect clarity to me. My arms are blown back behind me as my feet touch the ground in quick succession propelling me forward. It's as if I never stopped running and there's nothing in the world that can stop the smile from forming on my face.

A second later I hear another sonic boom resonate before the sound of swishing is heard and Shadow is soon running… wait is he skating? I didn't notice that the night he carried me, but he is indeed skating with what appears to be jet skates of some sort.

I turn my head to face him, not at all worried about running in to something, and ask, "Isn't that cheating, pal?"

Shadow takes his eyes of the path in front of us as well and provides one of his explanations that could've come out of a textbook. "Technically, no, because I live off of Chaos energy. I use the energy that I live off of to control my specially designed shoes in order to propel myself forward like yourself. If I didn't have the energy to do so then I wouldn't be able to be as fast as or faster than you."

I take that all in with a hum before saying, "Well, I guess, but we don't know who's faster yet, so don't go declaring yourself the fastest yet, buddy."

"Hmph." Is my only response.

With an eye roll at his arrogance, I turn back to look at my surroundings, happy to note that I still have it in me to note the minute details of everything I pass. From the crack on a sidewalk to graffiti on a brick wall. I take in Station Square at Mach 1 before kicking it up a notch for lap 2, approaching the speed of light, even though I can't truly reach it unless I'm in my Super form.

Shadow stays with me the whole time, never once losing track of me. We are nothing but streaks of light to the people who manage to catch a glimpse of us. I take a look at the golden glowing being matching my speed and can't help but smile. _Maybe I've finally found someone who can keep up with me._

At the end of lap 2 of our giant city I decide to lead us back towards the club which is near my apartment. Gradually slowing, I skillfully stop on a dime in front of my dingy apartment complex and turn to Shadow, who has a look of disapproval in his eyes. He doesn't voice his thoughts though, which I give him credit for.

I turn my emeralds to my red and white golden buckled running shoes still amazed at how hard it is to say goodbye to Shadow. _Come on! You're supposed to be starting a new friendship with the guy. Just act like you usually would around Rouge._

I take in a breath about to make an upbeat goodbye when I suddenly feel arms around my waist pulling towards a strong, warm chest. I look up surprised only to feel warm lips kiss the corner of mine. I gasp softly and feel my eyes drift closed as his lips linger.

My face warms as my heart pounds and it takes everything I have in me not to turn my head slightly to feel his lips completely on mine. He finally pulls back and I reluctantly remove my hands from their resting place on his chest.

"I'll see you soon, Faker," he whispers in my ear before a bright flash shows behind my still closed eyelids. I shakily raise a fawn colored hand to where his lips were previous while my other moves to rest over my still pounding heart.

_Why does he affect me so strongly? And more importantly why did I let him pull a fast one again? Way to start a non-involved friendship, Sonic._

I sigh shakily before heading into my small apartment. Removing my shorts and shirt I wash away the dirt form the day before climbing into bed hoping for peaceful sleep for the night after such an exciting evening.

~XxX~

"_Sonic…"_

_A gasp escapes me. "Tails!" I exclaim before I take off running._

"_Sonic… Don't…"_

"_Huh? Don't what, buddy? Where are you!?" I yell still running to an unknown destination._

"…_break…"_

"_Where are you? What do you mean?" I ask desperately, wanting so badly to save him._

"…_your… promise." He ends, voice echoing in the darkness around me._

_I inhale surprised, turning around only to be engulfed by the intense heat of an explosion._

I inhale sharply as I awake in the middle of the night. '_What… was that about?_' I think still trying to regain my breath.

I lay back down and stare at the ceiling before me. _So much for a peaceful nights rest._

* * *

><p>Hope this chapter was a treat for you guys! I love hearing what you have to think :) Thanks a bunch for the faves, follows, and reviews~<p>

***** There were a few minor things I took out from this chapter, because I don't want Fanfiction messing with my story. It's not really important, but if you want to read the unedited version of this chapter, the link to it is on my profile.


	6. Just When Things Are Looking Better

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. They all belong to SEGA.

The story, however, belongs to me.

**Dark themes in this chapter. Be warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>~6~<strong>

**-Just When Things Are Looking Better... They Get Worse-**

The sultry music plays as the Mobian on stage performs in a provocative manner. The red streaked ebony hedgehog in front of me hasn't taken his eyes of the performer once since he started. Hell I don't even think he's _blinked. _Shadow both loves and hates these times. Loves because he gets to see the blue blur in such a sensual manner and hates because everyone else does too.

"So I'm taking since he's still performing and what not that the whole conversation about your liking him didn't go so well," I say casually.

Not taking his eyes of his chosen he responds in clipped tones. "If it had do you honestly think I would let him be up there right now."

This is the fourth night Shadow has been here without Sonic's knowledge. He's not a stalker, he just doesn't want to come off as persistent… at least that's what I tell myself.

"No of course not. He would be locked up in some room, right now, with you and some toys just _begging_ to be punished, am I right?" I tease showing fangs.

His eyes are still on the stage as he growls threateningly, but his cheeks are a nice shade of pink.

"Alright enough with the teasing, tell me what did happen between you two?" I ask more serious.

He sighs and turns to me now that the show is finally over. "He said that because he doesn't know me very well he didn't want to start anything between us and that he just wanted to be friends, basically. I got him to race me, well more like show off his speed as he lead me to his apartment."

"Whoa! So you got him to run again? He hasn't done that since he started working here. That's a huge step, Shadow," I tell him encouragingly.

He nods slightly before looking down slightly guilty. "Well… when we reached his apartment I knew he was going to just say goodbye and probably not give me much of a second thought, so I just acted impulsively. I took him into my arms-"

I gasp as if I'm hearing the juiciest gossip in the world. "No. You _didn't_."

He lids lower as he trains his glare on me in reprimand for my assumption. "No. I didn't. I simply kissed the corner of his lips and lingered for a few moments. I wanted so badly to fully kiss him, but I couldn't do that to him without his permission. But I was so close… just imagining what it would be like… to have him as mine," he trails off in a tone that for him could almost be considered wistful.

"You are head over heels Mister Ultimate and I am 100% behind you. You said that he didn't want to be with you because he didn't know you yet, _so_ you've got to spend more time with him. Woo him, make him all starry eyed and weak kneed for you, then you'll have him in no time." I explain in hopes of getting them one step closer to each other.

"Your right, Rouge. I'll try taking him to the field more and try to prove to him why I would be the perfect suitor for him," he stands from his stool and gazes around for a moment, maybe in hopes of spotting a spiky blue hedgehog. "I'll be taking my leave, Rouge. I'm not sure he'll want to see me so soon after my stunt, but I'll be back tomorrow," the calm hedgehog speaks, ready to take his leave.

"OK, Shadow, I'll see you then and don't worry. Sonic won't hold a grudge. I think he likes you as well, he's just in denial," I say with a wink.

He looks doubtful for a moment before turning and exiting my establishment. I sigh and think, '_Those two could really do well together. Sonic doesn't need this place. He deserves what Shadow can give him. I just hopes he sees that soon.'_

Out of the corner of my eye I spot a green hedgehog heading to the back where the private rooms are. Scourge. I never liked that hedgehog, but since he never does anything wrong and he always passes my tests he's allowed to come here.

He disappears around the corner and my attention is soon taken by a customer wanting a drink.

~XxoOoxX~

Ugh. I hate doing performances, but it's necessary for this time of the month—when I'm most fertile—that I don't take any customers right now. When I spoke to my doctor before I started working here, she told me all about my ability to conceive, the part of me I never even knew about because I was never sexually active; I mean, that part of me is mainly used for conception, so I had no way of even knowing it was there anyway. Although I always have my customers use condoms, I still don't like to risk any accidents happening especially when I'm highly fertile.

I shake my head slightly to clear it of those thoughts and make my way to the back room that I tend to use the most and close the door behind me. I lay on the bed tiredly and think about what happened last time I saw Shadow.

He kissed me… OK so it wasn't an official kiss but it was close. I still get chills up and down my spine when I remember the feel of his warm lips so close to mine. '_What would it be like?' _I can't help but wonder.

I imagine him holding me in his strong arms as he kisses me passionately yet gently, arousing feelings I never knew existed inside me before. I sigh dreamily before realizing what I'm doing.

With a growl of embarrassment, I grab a pillow and hold it over my flushed face as I speak into it. "Get it together. You're supposed to be friends with this guy, not imagining what it would be like to have him hold and kiss you."

"No need to imagine. You can have me hold and kiss you all you want, Blue."

My heart drops to the pit of my stomach at the sound of that voice and I immediately remove the pillow off my face to reveal Scourge in all his glory. Leather jacket, sunglasses, and evil vibe galore. Standing right in front of the bed. I was too busy Shadow fantasizing to hear someone enter the room. Where have all my reflexes gone?

"What are you doing here? You know I don't take customers during this time of the month," I snap at him, wary of his presence.

"Blue, you can cut the act. You were just saying how much you wanted me to be with you right now, so why don't we just move past the façade," he rolls his eyes while removing his leather jacket.

I sit up and back away, quills puffing up on instinct. "Façade? I had no idea you knew such big words," I taunt with a smirk, trying to buy more time to think of a plane to get out of this mess.

He icy blue eyes glare at my jab. "I know a lot of things. Like the fact that you're trying to change the subject. Come on… You know you want me," he says with a smirk in an attempt to be sexy.

"I wasn't talking about you, Scourge," I snap coldly, only to realize what saying that might cause him to do. He is honestly _too _possessive for his own good.

"Not talking about me? What do you mean? Your _mine_. There's no one else you could be talking about," he explains as if it's obvious before removing the remainder of his garments.

I swallow before saying, "I get other customers Scourge."

"Yeah, but none better than _me," _he growls lightly.

I roll my eyes at that which he catches and he decides to humor me. "Alright. Who is he then, so I can knock him down a few pegs for trying to take what's not his."

"I'm not _yours_ Scourge. How many times do I have to tell you that? I belong to no one." I growl angrily, my little hedgehog fangs showing.

"Sure, Blue, so who is he? I want to meet the person who dares touch my property," he goes on as if my words mean nothing.

I huff in exasperation, before saying, "You don't know him. He's not a regular customer here, just a friend of Rouge."

"Then _describe_ him. We don't have all night, Blue. I want to spend some quality time with you before I go out and tell mister lover boy to back off." He demands.

It's only then that I realize he's serious. "Scourge, I told you I don't take customers during this time of the month for personal reasons. You _know_ this, so why are you trying?" I stress trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation.

"I never understood that rule or your other one. I mean it's not like you're a girl so you can't get pregnant, so why make rules similar to theirs?" he questions curiously.

I really hadn't thought that my rules were that similar to theirs, I guess since my situation is similar, it makes since… "None of your business," I snap turning my face away from him.

My jaw is grasped in a tight hold as my eyes are forced to meet his chilly blues. "It is when your mine to take care of," he says harshly to my face.

I slap his hand away from my face as I exclaim, "Damn it Scourge! Get it through your _thick_ head. I want _nothing_ to do with you. And after this I'll probably stop seeing you as a customer as well," I seethe. Screw the money, I can't take being in his presence any more.

He has me pinned to the bed faster than I can blink. "Wrong answer, Blue. See you're the only hedgehog worthy of being called mine. You're oh so _submissive_, I couldn't possibly pass up a cute hedgie such as yourself. So if I can't have you, no one will."

My heart is pounding in my chest, but I manage to spit out, "So what, you're going to kill me?"

"No, that would be too hasty. I have something else in mind," he says emphasizing with a roll of his hips.

_No… h-he can't have figured out…_

"You see I've given thought to your little 'rules' and they do sound an awful lot like the ones the females make, which makes me wonder. Are you one of those males that bare children?" he asks with a smirk so twisted I know my fate is sealed.

I only stare in absolute horror as his eyes reveal sick pleasure at my expense.

"So you _are._ I wish I had known this sooner. We could have had a lot more kids by now," he says in a cruel tone, chuckling all the while.

All I can do is beg, although I know it's futile. "Please. _Please_ don't do this!"

"Sorry, Blue. I've wanted you as mine for a _very_ long time. Now I finally get you," he says before silencing any possible yells of protest I have with a rough kiss.

I struggle violently but can't seem to break free of the grip he has on me. _Damn it! What did I do to deserve this!?_

He pulls my hands together and forces them above my head so he can have his other hand free. Finally allowing me to catch my breath he moves his lips to my neck, speaking as he does so. "Don't worry, Blue, I'll make sure you enjoy this."

I take this as my chance to call for help. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP M-" a sharp strike to my face has me go silent and tears of pain sting my eyes.

"Now I have to gag you as a punishment," he states calmly while rummaging through the drawer next to us, still keeping a tight hold of me.

He quickly finds one and makes sure to tightly tie it around my head so it won't come lose. "Now time to get you undressed… and take my prize," he growls darkly.

This is starting to become hopeless; I've never been so terrified in my life. I never thought Scourge could be this cruel.

Quickly divesting me of my shirt, shorts, and shoes, I lay bare before his wandering eyes.

"You're nice and prepared for me now," he growls huskily as he grasps my hips and lines himself up.

I shake my head in protest, tears still coming from my eyes. _Please, don't do this, please!_

He thrusts.

* * *

><p>Poor Sonic... This scene came out of no where really, but the whole story just formed from here on out when I first wrote this, so... Tell me your thoughts and everything. I want to know!<p>

*****This chapter is edited for obvious reasons, but there's not much more, really. The link to the unedited version is in my profile.


	7. To Call You Mine As I Am Yours

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. They all belong to SEGA.

The story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>~7~<strong>

**-To Call You Mine As I Am Yours-**

I called Shadow first thing in the morning after I'd confirmed my suspicions. Last night I felt something weird was going on. First Scourge disappeared in the back without one of my employees escorting him. Now that isn't so bad, but it's what happened way later that night. He walked out looking like a smug cat who just caught a canary.

I didn't think too much on it until a thought occurred to me. Sonic doesn't usually take customers during this time of the month, for whatever reason. I never questioned him on it, since it's his business, but he's still here and usually after his show he heads to the back for the night…

I don't think I had ever moved so fast. I looked through the numerous rooms in the back trying to figure out which one he could be in, hoping my suspicions weren't right. There were so many rooms though and I couldn't walk in on someone if they were in a session, so I first looked through the ones that were empty.

Almost none of them seemed suspicious, until I got to the last one. The sheets were rumpled and there was a gag and restraint laying on the bed. Now that's not too bad, but when I looked closer at the sheets I noticed a little blood mixed with semen.

It doesn't necessarily mean that it was by force, since two guys having sex can result in some bleeding, so it does prove that Scourge could've slept with Sonic, if only I could find him.

I decided to wait for the club to close so that I could then check my security camera recordings for proof. Time seemed to drag on the longest in my worry for Sonic until, finally, the last customer moseyed on out.

I went to the back and turned on the recordings for that specific room and fast forwarded until I noticed Sonic enter the room. _Oh no. He _was _in there._

Since there was no sound, all I could see were his motions, which were pretty heartwarming at first. _Aww it looks like he's a school girl with a crush_. The smile leaks from my face at the sight of Scourge walking in to the room, unknown to Sonic. And things go to hell from there.

I can't remember the last time I cried. It's something I believed was a weakness, especially when having to fend for yourself; becoming a jewel thief in order to survive. But I never cried harder than I did in that moment, watching a friend get forced upon against their will. I never knew Sonic was a hermaphrodite and he made it a point to keep it that way. I guess Scourge found out and formed some sick twisted plan to try and use that against Sonic.

He always was obsessed with him. I should have just banned him from my club while I had the chance. Now Sonic's probably…

"Damn!" I exclaim slamming my fist against the counter.

"What's wrong, Rouge, you never call me this early in the morning unless it's an emergency. So what's the problem?" Shadow's voice suddenly sounds behind me.

_All hell's going to break lose once I tell him. Say goodbye to your life Scourge_. I turn to face him and he knows something dead serious has happened. "It's about Sonic."

His eyes blaze with worry. "What happened!?"

"Have you ever seen a green hedgehog around here that looks eerily similar to him only a hell of a lot more evil?" I start off calmly.

"Yes. He and I had a run in when I first took Sonic out through the city."

"His name's Scourge and he's been obsessed with Sonic for as long as I can remember," I try to explain only to have Shadow interrupt.

"What does this hedgehog have to do with anything? What happened to Sonic?" he demands of me.

I say nothing and lead him to the back room where the camera monitors are. "I should have known something was up when he went to the back without one of my employees, but I didn't think it would be anything so horrible," I say before starting up the video of Sonic entering the room and allowing it to play all the way through.

I don't look at it again, too scarred from the first time, I just watch Shadow knowing that this will be a million times worse for him when he sees it.

I can tell when his fists clench and his teeth clamp in rage that the worse is beginning to happen. Tears prick my eyes at the thought of what happened to Blue and I can't hold them in check. It's just _terrible_. That bastard had no right to do that to him!

I can see the soft red glow of Chaos energy form around Shadow as his fury continues to rise, but tears—actual tears—are trailing down his cheeks now. The sight makes mine come faster.

"**_God DAMN IT ALL!_" **he yells in rage destroying the monitor in front of him. I don't mind because TVs can be replaced, Sonic's innocence can't.

Silence settles before he speaks. "Where is that _bastard_? I will end his existence. He forfeited his life the moment he decided to lay his hands on my chosen," he voices eerily calm. So calm I shiver from the sound of it.

"I don't know Shadow. Besides I think your biggest concern right now should be finding Sonic. I'll work with GUN on finding his location and you find Sonic. He needs _you_ right now. No one else," I tell him wiping the tears form my eyes.

He doesn't protest my words. Just nods, then exits. I sniff and sigh. I really hope he finds him before he does something rash. _Damn that bastard._

~XxoOoxX~

I sit under a giant apple tree knees pulled up to my chest as silent cries leave me. _Why? Why did he have to do this?_

—

_He leans over me panting before pulling out, a mess of semen and juices following in his wake. "A few rounds should be good enough to get you knocked up, don't you think, Blue?" he smirks smugly._

_I close my eyes in shame and fear, tears long past run out._

_I hear him getting dressed before he starts to remove the gag from my mouth and remove the restraint from my wrists._

_"You've got no friends and nowhere to go, so I doubt you'll tell anyone about this encounter will you, Blue?" he asks rhetorically, while staring at my defensive position. "I expect to hear some good news from you soon and when it's confirmed you'll be coming with me so we can have a long happy life together," he tells me mockingly before kissing me one last time and exiting the way he came._

—

I had gotten as dressed as fast as possible and left through the back. I hadn't known what to do or where to go, just that I needed to get as far away from there as possible. When I'd calmed down enough to think straight, I remembered that pill that I always used to hear girls at the club talk about. Something called a morning after pill. It's supposed to help prevent pregnancy.

I had immediately went to a convenient store and purchased said pill in hopes of preventing this gestation. Now I'm here where I've been sitting in misery, since early this morning. I love kids, but I _never_ want to have one like that.

I lift my head up slightly from its position on my knees and look at the lake in front of me. I know that pill isn't 100% effective, so what am I going to do if it doesn't work? The very thought has my eyes glazing over as fresh tears spill over.

With the money I was making I wouldn't be able to support myself and a baby and I would never go be with Scourge. I'd run away again rather than face that as a solution. Plus, I wouldn't want my kid to have a prostitute as a mom.

I try to muffle my sobs in my knees again as I feel the futility overwhelm me.

"I finally found you," a voice filled with relief says in front of me.

My head snaps up like a bunny noticing prey before I realize just who's in front of me. I stand to my feet shakily before I throw my arms around his neck and sob into his chest.

"Oh Shadow! H-he took _everything!_ Scourge found out my s-secret and forced himself on m-me. I couldn't fight him off. I wasn't strong enough!" I yelled in sorrow before bringing my watery emeralds up to meet his dark crimsons. "I can get pregnant, Shadow. I might be p-pregnant with that _bastard's _child. What am I going to do now?" I whisper in the end, sadness evident in my voice.

Shadow holds me close and rubs my back comfortingly before he tells me softly, "You don't worry about anything. Let me take care of everything. I'll take care of you and I'll put an end to his life. I can promise you that."

I know I should feel scared. This guy just promised to kill a Mobian—and I know he can do it—but I don't. I just feel safe and protected.

"So you'd be willing to take care of me and a child?" I ask hesitantly.

"I'd do anything for you, hedgehog," he tells me earnestly and I believe him, which is why I do what I do next.

I hesitantly, slowly lean up and bring my lips to his softly, closing my eyes. I feel his arms tighten around me as he presses his lips more firmly to mine. _Oh wow this feels… amazing…_ His lips softly yet firmly connect and reconnect with mine with a passion I've never felt before. I can barely think straight let alone feel my knees as I'm at the mercy of his fiery kisses.

I whimper softly when I feel him nip at my lips. I nearly grant him access before he pulls away. I gasp for air and lean my weight against him since there is no way I can stand on my own. A deep voice sounds in one of my ears causing it to twitch and add to my inability to walk. "I know you want to take things slow, Faker, and I'll give you all the time you need. I'm just happy to have the chance to be with you at all."

His words make new tears come to my eyes. _Why didn't I realize how amazing he was before all of this happened?_ I feel him lift me up into his arms before we take off into the wind.

I don't really care where we're going as long as Shadow's there. In a few minutes we arrive at a high scale apartment building. Only rich people can afford to stay here. Shadow walks in the lobby, still carrying me mind you, and enters a certain elevator.

I can't help but ask, "You stay here?" watching as he puts a password in before pressing a button.

"Yes. With the funds from GUN, this place doesn't even take a dent out of my assets," he says nonchalantly as the elevator dings and he exits the lift… right into the most amazing pent house I've ever seen!

"This is all yours?" I question eagerly, waiting eagerly to explore the place.

"Yes. I admire your childlike innocence. I'm glad he couldn't touch that," he whispers voice full of emotion.

I look at him and suddenly forget about the large area of space around me at the reminder of last night. He holds me closer and kisses my forehead before taking me towards a room in the back. When the lights turn on a large shiny bathroom greets us as Shadow sits me on the counter.

"I'll prepare a bath for you then set up the guest room for you and cook some food for us," he tells me gently before turning to start the bath.

I look down and begin to remove my running shoes, then ease off my shorts tossing the soiled things away in disgust. Lastly, I remove my shirt before turning to the awaiting tub, only to blush seeing Shadow watching me with a faint blush of his own.

He clears his throat before turning his eyes away. "Umm I'll be out getting things ready if-if you need me," he says quickly before getting ready to make a hasty exit. I stop him by grabbing his hand though.

I lean up and kiss his heated cheek. "Thanks for everything, Shadow," I tell him sincerely.

His warms eyes meet mine. "There's no need to thank me. Now go on," he pushes me gently towards the tub before exiting, closing the door behind him.

I sigh and climb into the warm water. I take the scented soap—apples—and absentmindedly wash my fur letting my thoughts wander. _What would it have been like if I had lost my virginity—my second one—to Shadow? _

_Wonderful. _

_I don't even have to think about it. It would have been wonderful, unlike the lust filled horrible experience I had with Scourge._

A knock sounds on the door shaking me from my thoughts. "Are you finished, Faker? You've been in there for quite a while." Shadow's voice comes through the door.

It's then that I realize the water has gone cold and I've been thinking for quite some time. "Oh yeah. I'm done. I'll be out in a second," I tell him already standing and exiting the draining tub.

"OK I made some soup for when you get out," he tells me before I hear his footsteps walk off.

I dry in a towel and realize that I have nothing clean to wear. Shrugging and simply wrapping the towel around my body, I leave the bathroom barefoot and follow my nose to the beautiful dining room.

I spot Shadow sitting our bowls next to each other before he turns to me and quirks an eyebrow, curious. "I don't have any clean clothes to wear so…" I trail off unsurely.

He nods before gesturing to a seat for me to take, pushing my chair in for me, '_like a gentleman,_' I think with a blush. "I'll find something for you after we eat," he says taking his seat next to mine.

I look down at the delicious soup before me and pick up a spoon to dig in. _Delicious… _I wag my tail unconsciously, quickly eating the soup in a matter of minutes. "Mmmm that was great Shads!" I tell him enthusiastically.

I gasp slightly as he steals a kiss from me before speaking. "I couldn't help myself. You look so endearing when you're excited. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Rouge did tell me I was a divine cook. I'm glad that came in hand."

My cheeks are a bit warm from his surprise smooch, but I'm content nonetheless. He finishes his food before taking my hand and leading me to what I'm guessing is the guest room, but could really be the size of my whole apartment.

I gaze around the spacious yet cozy room before I hear Shadow speak, "Stay here while I go get you something to ware."

I nod then head towards the queen sized bed. It's so comfy, I could just fall asleep right now. Before I do though, Shadow walks in holding a black T-shirt and work out shorts. "I've accumulated clothes that Rouge insisted I buy and I thought maybe these might be good sleeping clothes for you to wear right now," his deep, captivating voice states.

"This'll be fine, thanks," I say removing my towel and getting dressed immediately. His clothes are a little big on me because I _am_ smaller than him, but they'll do.

I let a small smile show before looking up at him to notice his eyes appreciatively but not lustfully eying me, causing me to blush a rosy red.

"I love the sight of you in my clothes," he tells me eventually.

My blush intensifies and I stammer, "Umm w-well they're comfortable?"

He chuckles before walking over to me and taking me into his arms. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment. To finally be able to be with you and call you mine as I am yours," his voice is soft as he nuzzles our cheeks together.

My eyes close and I sigh his name. I like the sound of that. _Together_. Not simply being owned, but giving yourself to someone and receiving them in return. That's how it's supposed to be.

I feel his lips close over mine and return the kiss with enthusiasm. _I think… I could really fall in love with him._

He pulls away much to my displeasure and backs away from me, as if he would pounce me if he didn't put enough space between us right now. "I'll see you in the morning, Faker. My room is right next door if you need me."

I pout but nod and say, "Goodnight, Shads."

With a nod he exits my room and I turn to climb back in bed, under the warm covers. _I could get used to this…_

* * *

><p>Thank you guys so much for all your reviews! They really keep this story going!<p> 


	8. A Time To Settle And Regroup Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. They all belong to SEGA.

The story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>~8~<strong>

**-A Time To Settle And Regroup Pt 1-  
><strong>

I rush to Shadow's apartment as fast as I can, knowing Blue boy will be there. I enter the usual elevator and put in the password that Shadow gave me a long time ago, so that I can access his apartment if necessary.

As soon as the elevator doors open, I rush in and look for the ebony hedgehog hoping to find his blue company as well. Shadow is sitting on one of his black leather couches with his arms crossed, waiting for me, I presume.

"Where is he? How's Sonic?" I ask as soon as I'm close enough.

Shadow stands and begins to walk towards where the rooms of his apartment are located. "He's taking residence in my guest room," he opens the door slowly, quietly to reveal the sleeping azure hedgehog. His expression is not peaceful and yet it's not troubled either. He just looks unconscious.

"He is as fine as he can be in his situation," Shadow finishes in a quiet tone.

I can't help but look at Sonic's form as he sleeps. _He looks so helpless._

"I should have known better. After all my years of jewel thievery and working for GUN, I should _know_ to always follow my instincts. Now he's got a kid to look after." I say, baring my fangs in frustration.

"This isn't your fault, Rouge. I don't blame you. This is the fault of that sick piece of scum who thought it was OK to sleep with someone who didn't want anything to do with him at the time. He wanted Sonic to suffer. He got enjoyment out of it. Well, that will be the last time he lays one finger on him. The next time I see that hedgehog, he'll be drawing his last breath." He speaks dead serious, venom lacing his words.

I look at his figure shaking with restrained furry and decide to take one of his trembling fists to lead him out of the room. No use in waking up Sonic now, since he needs all the rest he can get.

In the living room I let go of the furious hedgehog and let him calm. "Well, I'm sorry I couldn't help prevent this situation, Shadow. Has he decided on what he's going to do about the baby? I'm definitely not letting him work at my club again in case of a repeat."

"I'm taking care of him, whether there is a baby or not," he informs me, crimson eyes gazing at the afternoon sky through the glass windows around us.

"Shadow… I know you don't want him to have a child with someone else, _especially_ not like that, but there's just no way he's not pregnant," I tell him softly, pretty sure of my words after what we both saw.

Shadow, still pretty calm, tells me something I don't know. "I found a receipt along with a debit card in the shorts he left in the bathroom after he bathed earlier today. The receipt was for a 'morning after pill', so even in his situation he was thinking clearly enough to try and stop that green bastard from getting his way." He turns his simmering crimsons on me as he continues. "So there is a small chance that he will not end up pregnant."

A little stunned and happy that even after what he'd been through, Blue found some way in which he could fight back. I sigh with relief. "Oh that's good to hear. That bastard hasn't completely won."

"Speaking of which, you don't look as if you've gotten any sleep. Have you made any developments on the location of this Scourge?" He questions in his 'Ultimate Lifeform' mode that has led to not a single failed mission yet.

"Actually," I start off hesitantly sure he won't like this very much, "there wasn't much on him, oddly enough."

"What do you mean?" he demands, eyes starting to smolder with suppressed rage.

"Well, we know his name, age, and where he used to stay as a teen, but after that he just seems to disappear off the map," I explain.

"Damn. So that means he must be involved in something serious for him to need to have become a ghost… So the only way we'll be able to catch him is if he shows himself," he mutters analytically.

"Yeah I know. We have GUN agents around the city looking for a hedgehog of his description. If we catch sight of him, I'll be the first to tell you."

"Thanks, Rouge. Now go home. Sonic will be well taken care of, I assure you. And I'm pretty sure that Echidna of yours is wondering where you are by now," Shadow sends me off with a smirk.

I return the smirk in kind on my way out. "That Knucklehead is probably too busy staring at that Emerald of his to notice that I'm a little late. Tell Sonic that I'll visit him soon and I'll be bringing his last check with me."

_Now that I know Sonic's in good hands, time to go see Knuckles._

~XxoOoxX~

I open my eyes to an unfamiliar room and for a moment panic, thinking that Scourge somehow took me, before remembering that this is Shadow's guest room. I sit up and stretch, noting that it's early evening maybe around 5 p.m.

I get out of bed and head towards where I remember the living room was and find Shadow standing by the large windows. Before I go to him I decide to take note of the décor around me.

There's a total of two black leather couches and a love seat, a large brick fireplace across from the elevator entrance, a deep red wood table in the center, and finally a nice thick crimson rug in front of the fireplace. The fact that the whole area is two steps lower than the ground floor is a pretty neat detail too.

I make my way to Shadow's side and gaze at the city I used to protect on a daily basis.

"How was your sleep?" he asks me quietly.

"It was fine. I didn't dream, thank Chaos. I couldn't imagine having him haunting my dreams as well," I tell him honestly.

"You needn't worry, because I would simply go into your dreams and protect you there as well," he says with an edge of playfulness in his voice, while his eyes hold reassurance in them.

I rub a finger under my nose and decide to play along, although I make sure that he knows how grateful I am for his words with my eyes. "So is dream hoping one of your 'Ultimate Abilities' too?"

With a casual shrug to his shoulders he replies smoothly. "Maybe, maybe not, hedgehog. You'll just have learn more about me to find out."

I nod while answering. "Yeah. I'd like that." And from the look in Shadow's eyes I can tell he feels the same about me.

"Now, I believe I should begin to make dinner for today, but for you I guess it would be breakfast seeing as you just woke up." Shadow lets me know, while heading towards the kitchen I haven't seen yet.

My stomach makes a pitiful growl and I following while speaking. "Yeah, I was thinking it would be best if I start to change my sleeping and waking hours so that I get up in the morning instead of the evening, ya'know?"

Making a turn into a sparkling silver dominating kitchen, Shadow replies, "Yes, I suppose that would be best, given that you don't work for the club anymore."

My ears perk at this. I mean I was planning on quitting on my own, but it's already a done deal? "How'd you know I was planning on quitting?" I can't help but ask, then realize how obvious that would be especially after what happened.

"Well, I didn't know that you were, although I had no intentions of letting you work there again after what happened regardless of your opinion, but Rouge was the one who made it official. She wanted me to tell you that she would visit sometime soon and bring your last check with her," he explains in a matter of fact tone.

Although my fur bristles at the thought that he would try to control what I do, even though it's in my best interest, I decide not to comment on that particular remark and instead inquire on if I can help out with dinner.

"Sonic, do you even know how to cook?" he questions lightly, although I hardly notice at the sound of my name.

When I don't respond after a few moments Shadow eyes widen slightly in realization before he tries to rectify the situation. "I apologize. I lost myself for a mome-"

"No… it's OK. Sonic is my name. And we're sort of together now, right? So you should be allowed to call me it. Besides, I don't really mind you calling me that all that much. It's just that 'Sonic' is a reminder of who I used to be, of my old life. It… hurts," I finish quietly all signs of playfulness gone.

I hear the clicks of Shadow's shoes on the tile floor as he approaches me before his gloved hands lift my face up gently to meet his gaze. "I wish there was some way for me to get you to understand that all the wrong that has happened in your life wasn't your fault. That you're allowed to move on and be happy," he murmurs to me sweetly.

I gaze into his warm pools, feeling mine water slightly only able to stare because speaking might cause me to lose the battle with my tears.

He exhales quietly before kissing my lips lightly, pulling back only to speak. "Come on. This food isn't going to make itself," he informs me with a quirk to his lips.

I nod shaking off my negative feelings intent on having fun learning how to cook with possibly the world's Ultimate cook.

~XxX~

Shads and I learned that cooking anything besides chili dogs is _not_ my thing and that it's best that I only handle setting up the table from now on. He made stuff roast chicken with bread sticks and—my favorite—soda on the side.

It was all delicious and I was rewarded with many kisses for my enthusiasm. I should show excitement all the time if that's what it results in…

Afterwards, we headed to the living room where Shadow grabbed a book—and me, mind you—and made sure my head was snuggled in his lap, as he prepared to read some science fiction book on how machines gained awareness and attempt to take over the world, apparently.

I was pretty comfortable where I was, especially when he started petting my head quills and rubbing between my ears. It was soothing enough to cause me to drift off to sleep.

Over the next week, I decided to explore the penthouse little by little and each time I found Shadow, he was in what I dub to be 'anti-social mode'. Which is basically arms crossed, eyes closed, and face closed off from all emotion. I'd always go up to him, poke him in a random place and ask him a random question about himself to both a) get to know him more and b) get him to be more social. I got the feeling that if he didn't consider me someone he could trust he wouldn't be as open with me. I wonder just how many people are on that list…

Also during that week, Shadow insisted on taking me out to the open field where the apple tree was to have his own brand of 20 questions, which was more like an interrogation than anything… but he meant well.

At first I was a little nervous being out, but then I mentally slapped myself and said that I can't hide inside forever. Plus I had Shadow with me so there was nothing to worry about. I was also eager to start our race, but Shadow informed me that it might do harm to the baby if there is one, so we should wait until we can find out.

I had saddened at the thought, but felt my spirits rise at the thought that I would know for sure in a week's time if Scourge had done what he'd set out to do or if I had once again dodged a bullet.

* * *

><p>Yeah a bit of filler, but the action will start to pick up a bit after the next chapter, trust me. The follows, favs, and reviews from last chapter were much appreciated! I never really know what to say guys, just thank you so much! ^_^<p> 


	9. A Time To Settle And Regroup Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. They all belong to SEGA.

The story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>~9~<strong>

**-A Time To Settle And Regroup Pt 2-**

"_Mmmm_…" I moan into his mouth as his lips mold against mine.

Strong hands hold my hips firmly as the owner of said hands push me harder into the wall behind me. A whine escapes me as teeth nip my lips and I weakly open my mouth. My tongue tangles with its opponent only to be battled into submission as the winner begins to ruthlessly plunder my mouth.

"_Mmmm…. Ngn… Ha-ahh!_" I pant and moan as the assault continues feeling my ears heat and droop and my knees grow weak at the pleasure.

My fawn furred hands weakly grip the biceps of my partner noting the trembles in their form from restraint. _If it feels this good when he's holding back just _imagine_ what it would be like if he didn't…_

The owner of the lips retract their tongue from my mouth, much to my disappointment leaving me panting and gazing at him with lidded eyes.

"What… hah… a way…. hah… to say good morning." I say between huffs.

Hands still firmly grasping my hips as his body leans heavily against mine, his crimson eyes are cool and lidded as he replies, "Well, I have to go back to the GUN agency this week, so I'll be gone a few hours every day. I didn't know how long I would have to go without… physical contact with you," his voice deepens in the end sending chills down my spine that I know he can sense.

A smirk crosses my lips. "You've gotten spoiled. It's only been a week and you can't keep your hands off me."

"Well, hedgehog, I've waited four years to be able to touch you. It's only fair that now that I have a chance, I get to have a few… _indulgences_ here and there," he explains with a show of longer than average canines.

If the warmth between my legs is anything to go by, I'd let him indulge whenever and wherever he wants, if he'd only ask.

I arch my body into his a tad and purr lightly, "Well, I wouldn't mind Shadow…"

He kisses my forehead and murmurs against my brow, "Sonic, it's only been a week. I can be a bit more patient. Now come on," he says while dragging me along towards the living room.

My ears fold and I purse my lips in disappointment upon noticing that all signs of his libido are gone.

Once in the living room Shadow turns to me with a serious expression in his ruby orbs. "Now I'm not saying you have to stay here, but it's not exactly safe for you outdoors alone. I know you can handle yourself, so don't start an argument about that. It's just that Scourge is a lot more dangerous then you ever knew, so you don't really know what he's capable of.

"Maybe, if you wish to go out, you could try to become reacquainted with Knuckles and Amy…?" he asks hopefully though doubtful that I would actually try.

"Nope. I'll be fine here for today, Shads. Don't worry about me. Go show them what the Ultimate Lifeform is capable of for me, OK?" I tell him suddenly feeling like a housewife sending their husband off to work, much to my embarrassment and—surprisingly—pleasure.

He doesn't notice the blush on my cheeks or if he does he doesn't comment. "Well, if you do decide to leave the code is for the elevator to get back in is 76642." He kisses me goodbye and I'm left alone in the huge penthouse for the day.

Tapping my foot in my typical show of impatience, I begin to wonder aloud. "What to do? What to do? Hmmm… I know! I checked every room in this place… except Shadow's. Time to see how the Ultimate Lifeform spends his time at night," I say with a mischievous smile.

I walk to the room that's next to mine and gently ease the door open, as if I'll be scalded for entering someone room without permission. Shadow never said I _couldn't_ go into his room, so I walk right on in and gaze around.

Dark colored drapes line the windows making this room pretty dark, like his personality. His bed is just as big and comfy looking as mine only with a darker color scheme of sheets and cover. A dark wood bedside table and lamp reside next to it and across from that is a bookshelf overflowing with books, volumes, and novels.

A whistle pierces the air as I take note of that and I can't help but think that reading's one of his favorite things to do. Noting two doors in the back which most likely lead to a bathroom and closet I head over to the nightstand curious as to what could be in the drawers.

Sitting on the bed, I open the first drawer which is surprisingly empty, with the exception of a picture frame. I take it out gently and hold back a gasp at what it shows. A black and white picture of Shadow smiling next to a little light haired girl. But what really surprises me is the old man in the picture. He could be the spitting image of Eggman himself, or should I say the other way around.

"This must be Maria and Professor Gerald Robotnik. Clearly he's—and her since she's his granddaughter—related to Eggman, but how so?" I wonder aloud, thinking that she would either be his sister or cousin.

Still shaken at seeing someone so similar to Eggman after all this time, I shake my head and put the picture back where it belongs, closing the drawer after I do so. I open the second drawer to find… is that a fully loaded Automatic Pistol with ammo to spare?

Not wanting to know the need for such a weapon, although it should be pretty obvious since he's a _GUN_ agent, I simply close the drawer and move on to the last one. Though this one seems to have a lock on it. I pull at it a few times before pouting and try to think of a way to figure out how to open it, or better yet find the key.

I first look in a place that I would think is pretty intricate for Shadow and open the first drawer to take out the picture again. I look behind the frame and sadly come up short. I put it back then decide to check under the bed, under the lamp, even sift through all the ammo in the second drawer. About to give up hope for figuring out the mystery of the third drawer I decide to check under his pillow and am actually surprised to find it there.

"Wow, Shads, this must not be a big deal if you hid the key _under your pillow_," I say aloud, sarcasm lacing my words, before bending down to alas open the mysterious drawer.

Pulling the drawer open I expect to find something cool and government related, even though he didn't hide the key very well. What I _didn't _expect was for my face to go ten different shades of red at the sight of various sex toys that would be more used for torturing a victim rather than using them on oneself, especially since there are fluffy hand cuffs and a blind fold.

An image that has me with a noticeably quicker heart rate and warmer neither regions comes to mind before I quickly snap back to reality. I gasp, slam the drawer shut, lock and replace the key before standing up on wobbly legs. _My imagination is way too active for my sake._

I next decide to check out Shads closet to see exactly what type of clothing he has. During last week he managed to get a few GUN agents to go to my old place and pack up most of my belongings and bring them over here, which essentially means I live with Shadow now. I was pretty content to realize this that day and couldn't stop my tail from wagging no matter how much I tried, much to Shadow's amusement.

Now that I no longer have a need for his clothes I simply take in his choice of clothing, or more like what Rouge picked out for him. There's mostly casual clothing with a few business attire here and there. Not a lot of pants though, so I take it Shadow doesn't like to have his legs constricted—something I had to get used to.

Done exploring Shadow's room and taking note of a nice white button down business shirt, I exit the room and decide to hang out in the living room for a while.

~XxX~

The sound of the elevator opening wakes me up from the spot on the couch I'd taken up near the windows. Before I can get up to go and greet Shadow's return his head appears upside down above mine as he seals our lips together softly.

'_I never thought I would meet someone sweet enough to kiss me like this'_ my thoughts drift dazedly as he pulls back and rightens himself in my vision.

"How was your day, Faker?" his smooth voice asks as he takes a seat near my feet placing them in his lap.

"Oh I just did a bit of last minute exploring before having lunch—chili dogs so don't look at me like that—and napping on the couch. I guess I still get a little tired during the day. What about you? Any problems only the Ultimate Lifeform could handle?" I inquire from my reclined position on the couch.

"Hmmm. Not really, since I refuse to take any of the difficult missions," he tells me casually as if he's speaking of the nice spring weather we're having.

My ears perk in curiosity wondering why he would do such a thing. "Well, why not Shads? I'm pretty sure they're not _that_ hard for you, right?" I ask baffled by his refusal.

He looks at me sideways with a slight smirk. "Of course not, Faker. What would the Ultimate Lifeform be if he couldn't handle such simple matters as information retrievals from high security bases?"

"Well, then what's the problem?" I ask completely clueless.

"I would be required to be gone for at least five days' time, something I will no longer allow myself to do now that you're here." Little to no emotion can be found in his voice.

I'm speechless as guilt starts to eat at me. _Shadow can no longer do his job to the best of his ability because of me. Am I really that much of a burden? _My ears flatten, but I still attempt to put as much positive attitude in my voice when I comment. "You don't have to do that, Shadow! I'll be fine. Really. You don't have to put your life on hold for me." A plastic smile is plastered on my face.

Shadow's full attention is on me as his eyes analyze my face. He gets up and I take that as his agreement much to my disheartenment and I sadly begin to feel stinging build around my eyes. I gasp as I feel him take a seat behind me pulling me to his chest as he reclines back.

"You mean more to me than that job, hedgehog. I choose not to take longer missions because I want to, not because I have to. You do not burden me, you give me something to fight for, something I want to protect with every fiber of my being. I'd do anything for you as I've already stated, Faker," he explains calmly as his hands rub soothingly along my chest.

I don't really know what to say to that, so I simply let his warmth wash over me as I fully relax into him. We're gazing out the window at the clear evening sky, when I feel his hands begin to rub lower toward my stomach, still in a soothing manner, but now I feel slightly uncomfortable for some reason.

"Hey… uhh Shads? Why are you rubbing there?" I ask feeling my ears twitch nervously.

"I will kill that bastard for what he did, because you shouldn't have been forced into this situation… but I was just thinking that I wouldn't mind seeing you grow with child… You'd probably have the most attractive baby bump and I know you would be a wonderful mother to it," he whispers softly while rubbing along my stomach.

I blush hotly at his words and realize that I haven't thought about it, or more like tried not to think about it, to in-depth. Would I really want to have a kid? …Yes… but definitely not from Scourge and not how he may or may not have gotten me pregnant. If I had one it would definitely be with Shadow…

I sigh and relax my quills further as I get comfortable in his embrace. My feelings for him get stronger and stronger as each day pass. I feel like I'm falling down a hill with no end in sight, but it's a welcoming feeling. The feeling of falling in love…

* * *

><p>It's Spring Break everyone! (At least where I am) So I hope this chapter starts you're week off right ^_^ The action picks up next chapter and we find out if Sonic is pregnant or not among... other things. Thanks for your continued support!<p>

*****I did cut a small scene from this chapter, not too important really, but the link to the unedited version is on my profile if you want to read it.


	10. It's More Than You Think

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. They all belong to SEGA.

The story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>~10~<strong>

**-It's More Than You Think-**

Today is the day that I'll find out if I'm pregnant or not. I'm so antsy right now as I hop on my feet waiting for Shadow to get home from work and a quick stop to the store for the tests. "_We'll get more than one so we can be 100% sure" _he'd said.

Nothing too exciting happened this week. Shadow's been so busy even though he hasn't taken any assignments he'd normally do, so it's been a little lonely. And I was just telling him that he was the one spoiled with my attention…

He promised me though that tonight would be enjoyable regardless of the test results, although I find it hard to think I would be in the mood to have fun if the results are positive.

I sigh then lay upside down on one of the couches with my feet over the back. From this vantage point I look at my stomach and try to see if there's any signs of pregnancy even though that would be near impossible seeing as it's only been two weeks.

I poke it lightly and speak. "Is there a person in there? Well, I'd imagine you'd be cells or something right now, right? Wow, where's Tails when you need important information like this?" I question lightly feeling a dull ache at the reminder of my deceased friend, but happy that the pain isn't as strong as it used to be. Maybe Shadow was right…

"Tails would have been happy for me and Shadow. He would have been there for me and tried to help me in any way he could with possible little you," I sigh lightly.

The closing of the elevator doors brings me back to my surroundings as well as the sound of a deep voice. "Yes, he would have. He would have wanted you to be happy."

"Yeah. Maybe that's what my dreams have been trying to tell me," I mumble the last part.

"What dreams?" Shadow asks as he appears in my view, although I'm still upside down.

"I uhh… Hey! How'd you hear that? That's been something I've been meaning to ask you," I say instead wanting to avoid the subject of my nightmares.

"I have a highly advanced sensory system. Hearing things that most people normally wouldn't is nothing new to me. Now what dreams?" he demands.

I huff while sitting up then grudgingly comply. "I've had nightmares about Tails for the past four years. The last one though, he told me not to break my promise."

"What promise?"

"I uh p-promised him before he d-died that I would move on and be ha-happy," I struggle to say as the image of his youthful blue eyes gazing at me with acceptance of his death flashes before my eyes.

I'm pulled into strong arms as he tells me, "Well, you're keeping your promise by moving on right now. Are you happy?" he turns his ruby eyes to stare into my bright green orbs in hopes of finding an answer.

I feel my heart speed slightly and I answer truthfully. "You make me happy…" my voice is almost shy much to my embarrassment.

Our lips meet softly, slowly before he pulls back and holds out a box containing the tests we've been waiting for.

"Well, I guess it's time to find out, huh?" I say nervously, while holding the box.

"It'll be fine. I'll be waiting right here if you need me," I hear his smooth voice say reassuringly.

I nod before I walk to the bathroom I used the first night I arrived here. Closing the door behind me, I exhale shakily before taking out the tests—2 to be sure—and read the instructions. After doing the simple part, it's time for the waiting game. 3 minutes.

I pace back and forth quickly my red and white, golden buckled shoes hardly making a sound on the tile floor. _What if it's positive? A baby? Could I really handle one right now? Shadow would help of course, but it wouldn't be his biologically and I know deep down that would bother him and it would bother me. I would love it no matter what and raise it to the best of my ability, but am I really ready?_

I sigh and speed up, trying not to scuff up the floor in my haste.

_If I'm not pregnant things will be a lot simpler and there won't be this feeling of waiting for the other shoe to drop. I can just focus on moving on with my life, getting closer to Shadow, and finding myself again, now that I feel I deserve some happiness. Maybe in the future I could even have mini Shadow's running around._

I blush at the thought and realize that it's been at least five minutes since the test, therefore I should have my answer. + For positive. - For negative. Simple.

I pick up the test with shaking hands and just look at it. _Well, look at that. It's… _

_Negative._

I look at the second one just to be sure and see that it reads the same. A smile so wide it might crack my face graces my lips and I dash out of the bathroom in a blue blur.

Shadow is hardly prepared to have a happy bundle of blue quills in his arms, but he improvises in a heap on the floor.

"Since you're so excited I'd imagine that the tests came out negative," he says matter of factly while I bury my face in his white furred chest laughing in glee.

"Yep! I'm not pregnant! He didn't do it! I'm so happy, Shadow! Now I don't have to worry about having Scourge's kid or anyone else's! There will only be mini Shadow's coming from this hedgehog!" I exclaim so fast you'd have to be used to being around me in my hyped moments in order to understand my words.

Shadow having gotten used to my little quirks rather quickly looks down at me with surprise and mischief in his eyes. "Is that so, Faker?"

My words catch up with me and I blush a vivid red. "Umm did I say that out loud by chance?" I chuckle nervously while rubbing a hand through my windswept quills.

"Every word and I'm happy to hear it. Now come on. I believe I do owe you that race," he tells me while taking my hand in order to pull me up.

Adrenaline, nerves, and excitement all wrapped up in one put a bounce in my step as I hurriedly pull Shadow behind me so we can exit the building faster. I've been so eager to truly stretch my legs since our last run, the elevator ride could have taken an eternity for the rush that I was in.

As soon as the warm night air flows through my quills, I take a deep breath in. This is what I love. Fresh air. The feeling of freedom. I turn to Shadow to see that he's gazing at me with adoration in his eyes. My cheeks warm and my stomach feels like theirs a bunch of humming birds trying to escape from it.

I look down slightly and mumble out, "What are you staring at?"

"You're beautiful, hedgehog, you know that?" he tells me softly.

_Is he trying to make my face explode from heat?_ "Y-you're embarrassing me, Shadow…"

"I'm simply stating the truth," his voice suddenly closer says as his hand lifts my face to meet his.

"_Mmmm_…" I'm hopelessly lost as we kiss under the street light his arms holding me tight. His lips pull and suck at mine before he licks them once and begins to make a trail towards my neck. There he starts to nip and suck, marking me for all to see.

"_Hah… Shadow… not now… or I won't be able to w-walk let alone race,_" I tell him weakly as I begin to feel my knees falter. During the week, he also begin to slip up more, which have led to some interesting hickeys, like right now…

He pulls back pecking my lips once more before asking, "Where are we racing to?"

I manage to catch my breath and say, "Mystic Ruins. There's something I need to see there. Amy by chance doesn't happen to stay in that area, right?" I add in the end, while doing slow, steady stretches.

"No she stays here in Station Square," he replies with a hand gesture around us.

"Good. Now we'll start on the count of 3," I get in to my ready position followed by Shadow.

"1… 2… _3_!" We take off simultaneously reaching high speeds but not breaking the sound barrier, not wanting to cause damage to the buildings around us.

The wind whips through my quills as we go faster and faster approaching the city limits. Thinking similarly we break the sound barrier once we reach the open plains outside of the city and the real race begins.

Running in the dark is a totally different thing then in daylight, but my eyesight is still pretty decent to see the blades of grass part in my wake and the fluttering of leaves as the gust I make rustles them. I can tell Shadow is right on my tail and gaining ground, but I push my feet faster staying just that bit ahead.

We enter a more tree clustered territory and this is where the true test begins. Dodging left and right with speed and precision, jumping over fallen trees and ducking under low branches, I try to maintain as much speed as possible.

I take a quick glance to my left and see that Shadow is just ahead of me, seeming to have an easier time doing this than I. My eyes snap back in front of me and I do a quick spin dash to cut through a fallen tree in order to avoid tripping and falling at this speed.

Immediately uncurling from a ball of deadly quills, I land on my feet running at my previous speed and see that Shadow is further ahead than I would have liked. Just when I'm about to put on another boost of speed a sonic boom is heard coming from my right, which is weird since Shads and I are already running past the speed of sound.

I don't even have time to blink before I'm tackled to the ground by a green hedgehog.

We tumble in the rough terrain until the friction eventually causes us to stop and I get a good look at my attacker and fear grips me for a moment. But _only_ for a moment before instinct kicks in and I use the skills I've been refining during this week.

Scourge has my arms pinned but he forgot about my legs, so I arch my back as far into the ground below me as I can and pull my legs in to kick him off me with enough force to leave him winded. Not giving him enough time to recover I straddle him and begin to lay into him, taking out all my fury from that night.

"_Ugh_! It's not going to be that easy," he tells me, catching my fist before it can once again meet his bruising face.

Pain washes across me as his own fist connects with my visage causing me to I fly backwards, but before he can take advantage, a practically feral growl sounds and a cry a pain is heard. I sit up to see Shadow in front of me with a bloodied fist.

Looking around him, I see Scourge's lip and nose leaking heavily with thick crimson liquid. The green hedgehog staggers to his feet and mutters angrily, "Too bad you didn't end up pregnant, things would have been much easier. This is bigger than you think, Sonic."

A vicious snarl is heard in front of me, bringing my attention back to the furious bio-hog by me. "Leave him _out_ of this! This became between you and me when you decided to lay your hands where they didn't belong."

"No can do, Stripes. But you'll figure it out soon enough. Later," and with that he takes off, surprisingly in a sonic boom. I guess we were more similar than I thought.

Before I can even think of trying to catch him and demand what he means, heat blazes in front of me as Shadow takes off after him and I huff in frustration at being ignored in this matter.

I manage to catch up in a few minutes only to find Shadow literally shaking in rage. Staying back cautiously, I look around and note that Scourge is nowhere to be found. My emerald eyes turn back to the ebony hedgehog ahead of me and I warily approach.

"Hey Shadow… It's fine. We'll, catch him next time. I mean who knew he could run at our spee-"

With a shocked cry, I dodge right as three spears of pure Chaos land where I was previously standing. Looking at the smoldering holes I truly begin to grasp how powerful Shadow really is. He really could have killed all of mankind if he wanted. Looking up I see his ruby eyes clear of their fury, before staring at his hands in absolute horror, an expression I didn't think I would have ever seen on his face.

I move towards him again, but he backs away as if I were to touch him I would spontaneously combust.

Seeing in his eyes he was about to retreat, I pull an Amy and latch onto him like a leach looking for blood. "Don't you _dare _try to run away. It was an accident, OK? I get it. You wouldn't be the Ultimate Lifeform if you weren't powerful," I tell him with a hint of a chuckle as I glance over my shoulder at the smoldering craters behind me. I turn my determined eyes back to his troubled crimsons as I continue. "Don't go running off just because you made a mistake," I say to him soothingly and feel his trembles start to ease.

His red streaked arms wrap around my form and hold me fiercely as he buries his face into my relaxed head quills. "I'm sorry… you mean more to me than you could ever imagine… I can't afford to slip up like that again. It could cost you your life..." he admits with regret.

I pull back slightly to give him a confident grin. "Don't worry about me Shads, I can take care of myself."

"Yes, and I'm grateful for that," he turns his eyes away from mine as if he wants to say more, but is too ashamed to do so and instead takes my hand and leads me in the opposite direction Scourge was heading.

"So where is this place you wanted to show me? I'm sorry this night isn't going as well as I had hoped," he states smoothly.

"No, it's OK. We can race anytime now. I wanted to go to a workshop actually… Tails' workshop where he and I used to stay and he used to work on all kinds of inventions," I tell him softly.

I feel him squeeze my hand gently and take reassurance in that.

We eventually come up to a familiar hill and right where it always used to be is my best friend and little brother's workshop looking as if time hasn't touched it.

I push back the slight stinging in my eyes and instead pull Shadow along to see how the place has held up. Upon entering I'm surprised to see that, although it looks exactly as I remembered it, there's hardly any dust around and it looks as if we never left.

Gently pulling my hand from Shadow's I walk in further and whisper aloud, "How is this possible?"

"I recall hearing Rose say that she and the Echidna come around every once and a while to make sure the place is kept in good condition and that everything remains the way it was when you guys left," Shadow speaks from behind me.

I nod to myself and feel a knot form in my throat. _They truly are the best of friends… and I just abandoned them out of grief._

I roughly swallow the tightness forming in my throat and instead move on to the upstairs floor where Tails and my rooms are.

First entering mine, I see my full sized bed, a dresser with a lamp and photo of all of my friends and me on it, and my bookshelf used to house my awards for the many good deeds I committed, are exactly as I remembered them. Simple to a 'T'.

I gingerly sit on my bed while Shadow leans against the door frame with his arms crossed. I gaze around once again before picking up the picture frame near me. My arm is around Tails' shoulders in a close hug as Amy choke hugs me from the other side. Knuckles has his arms crossed as he closes his eyes in frustration. A rabbit I haven't seen in a long time smiles sweetly with her Chao floating happily by her.

_Cream and Cheese. I bet Vanilla decided it was best if she kept her close to home after Tails died and I disappeared. I don't blame her. I wonder what became of that little girl._

I sigh, putting the picture down and head towards the exit. With Shadow trialing behind me I slowly, hesitantly enter my little brother's room. Flipping on the light switch, mildly surprised there is light, I gaze at the mess, or 'Organized Mess' as Tails used to call it, that pollutes his room.

Wrenches and screw drivers strewn about along with blue prints and pencils here and there, everything is clustered exactly as it should be and for that I have a small smile on my face. I gingerly walk over to his work desk, trying not to stub my toe on something metallic, and gaze at some of the blue prints he was working on.

''_Sonic Hover Shoes' these shoes automatically activate over a body source of water, that way he never has to worry about drowning.'_

'_Sonic Ring Tunnel' with these shoes Sonic can go through a tunnel of rings aimed at an enemy making his attack damage 2X as powerful as normal.'_

I raise my eyebrows amazed that my little brother's genius can still surprise me and look at his last unfinished blue print.

''_Tornado X' the ultimate air craft, able to maneuver on land, underwater, in the air, and even in the stratosphere._

"Hmm… This fox friend of yours had quite the skill set. I'm pretty sure his genius rivals that of the Professor. They would have gotten along quite well, I'm sure," Shadow's voice startles me out of my musings, suddenly right next to me as he gazes at the blue prints as well.

Rubbing a finger under my nose in a proud manner I say, "Yeah, for as long as I've known him he was always tinkering away with inventions. I mean, one time he wanted to find a way to make it so that I could fly as a gift for my birthday, so he built me a flying bicycle at age _four_. I've always been so proud of him," I end quietly, looking around at what was once a kid genius's room with grief.

"I'm sure he knew that as well, Sonic. Just like he knew you loved him, too," he tells me pulling me to him. I nod into his chest and just breathe in his scent. _Cinnamon and caramel._

He leads me out of the room and I feel more than hear his voice through his chest. "By the way, how is it that there is power here after all this time?"

"Oh, well, Tails always used to run this place on the power of a Chaos Emerald. Made paying bills _a lot_ easier," I say with mirth in my voice only to feel Shadow stiffen.

I pull back to look at him in confusion only to see that his eyes are closed as if in concentration. His crimson eyes suddenly appear, looking downward as if seeing something hidden.

"We need to get that emerald. It's dangerous to be left alone with people like Scourge running around," he voices ominously while leading me towards where I know the basement is wondering how he knows its location too.

"Umm OK? I never really thought about it much. Once Eggman was gone, I thought there would be no more threats to the Chaos Emeralds," I tell him honestly as we enter the basement where all our power comes from.

Closing in on the dark blue Emerald, Shadow gently holds his hand out and the Emerald glows brighter at his approach. When his hand connects the gem pulses before settling down to its usual glow.

Turning his blood red eyes to meet my bright green, Shadow speaks, "If you are prepared to leave we should get going."

Shifting my eyes between the glowing gem and Shadow I nod before walking towards him. "Alright let's go."

Arm firmly around my waist and Emerald in the air Shadow shouts, "Chaos Control!" allowing us to instantly arrive back at his penthouse, leaving Tails' workshop behind for now.

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter yielded the results most of you wanted ^^ There were a few things going on in this chapter, but we're going to put it on the back burner for next chapter because things are going to... umm.. heat up?<p>

Again thanks for all the support!


End file.
